What If
by Kittenallie
Summary: Collection of one shots of snipets of plot bunnies that bounce around in my head on a daily basis. If you love one of the ideas and want to expand it into your own story feel free but please credit :)
1. Coronation of a Queen

Mary stared out the window down into the courtyard, a shiver running down her spine. She hadn't been back to the Tower since that fateful day in 1537 when she along with her baby sister the Princess Anne were locked away while her father enacted his Royal revenge. Henry loved the late Queen Anne, but he had destroyed her to sate his lust for Jane Seymour. Mary still remembers the joy she felt with Chapuys told her Anne would die, finally the woman who destroyed her mother would suffer.

"Mary, sister, are you feeling well?" Mary turned to look at Elizabeth standing before her almost glowing. She was only fourteen but she was never a child. Her childhood was stolen from her when their father murdered her innocent mother.

"Elizabeth, I am quite well just nervous about the coronation today." Elizabeth nodded. The two sisters hugged before Elizabeth turned to leave. Mary's mind flashed backwards as she closed her eyes, she still remembers seeing as the Queen was led to the scaffold. Her blonde hair neatly tucked under a cap, her dress was white a stark contrast to her blood as it splattered over her dead body. Mary shivered at the thought, remembering the exact moment she realized her father was a monster. He had murdered Anne, at the time Mary had been happy with her death but when Jane was executed less than two years later for doing nothing more than failing at producing a son she knew the cold truth.

"It is time sweetheart." Mary looked up at her husband, Phillip, lovingly. She had thought her chance with her completely lost after her father's failed marriage to Anne of Cleves. Mary was still amazed that wedding took place after the murders of the two former queens. It wasn't until her father had married Katherine Howard did Mary resolve herself in the knowledge that Anne Boleyn had not been the evil harlot she was painted as being by her closest advisors. She still can not believe that she helped Katherine Howard throughout her marriage to the King, and was actually saddened at her death in 1545 of childbed fever. But her little sisters Katherine and Rose were truly beautiful little girls. She had been one of the lucky ones to marry her father, she was not discarded to die a lonely death or murdered just for failing to produce a son.

"Phillip, my love, I still can hardly believe that I have fulfilled my mother's deepest desire to be Queen of England." Mary as the eldest child of the King was named his heir on his deathbed in 1547. Some say he died of a broken heart, after losing Kitty and living with the regret of having Anne put to death.

Mary paused at the grave of Jane before she continued on her journey to Westminster Abbey. Jane was buried just outside the small chapel of St Peter Ad Vincula, she was not even given the honors of burial in the church where Anne was originally buried. Mary had barely time to breathe after becoming Queen before she announced that both her mother and Anne were to be reburied in grand style within Westminster side by side. Jane she had chosen to leave where she lay. Mary had been delivered of the letters between her father and Anne during their courtship shortly before his death. She learned that Anne had not wanted to become his mistress, begging him to let her go. She had finally completely accepted Anne had been hunted by her father, Jane she learned had poisoned Henry's mind against Anne. She knew deep down that Jane only did what her family required of her, but seeing her sister in such pain at the loss of her mother only fueled the hatred Mary had for the woman and her family that destroyed Anne. In the end Jane, her brothers, Master Cromwell and at least seven others were found guilty of treason against Queen Anne causing her death though lies and conspiracy. Mary never understood why her father didn't order Anne to be reburied befitting a queen, but he never felt the need to honor her own mother either. The woman she later learned died from poisoning, not as she had once believed ordered by Anne but instead her own father. He had her mother murdered, to rid himself of the woman he once loved. He seemed to have a way of killing off those who once meant the most to him. Mary had always wondered how his daughters were allowed to live, when their mothers were all destroyed by the man who claimed to love them most dear.

Mary looked out into the crowd of courtiers, her eyes landing on Anne of Cleves who had been the lucky wife of her father. She had gotten to live, she was now in charge of the youngest daughters of the late King. Mary restored the titles of Princess to her four sisters and vowed to show them how not all marriages ended so poorly. She and Phillip had three sons and one little girl named Katherine after her mother. Mary finally let go of her anger toward Jane when she could see how it pained little Anne that her mother was left in an unmarked grave in the Tower. She had been named after Anne Boleyn, by her father to spite Jane in her failure. Jane was reburied next to the three wives of Henry in Westminster, they would be joined in 1564 by Anne of Cleves. It has been noted that the five wives of Henry VIII were buried with greater honors than the King himself, Mary had ordered his burial to be in a small church just outside of London. None of his daughters would visit his resting place during their lives, or wish to remember him for anything other than the monster he had become. Mary had made fine matches for her sisters cemented alliances with Denmark, Spain and France, but for Elizabeth she allowed her to marry who she chose. Robert Dudley and the Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of Kent, were wed when in 1553 and went on to live a very happy and peaceful life away from the court.


	2. To Save a Queen

Mary held her mother's hand, the tears streaming down her face. Her mother was dying, and her father was had locked himself away in his chambers too distraught at the news that Katherine of Aragon only had a few days left. He had loved her since he was a small boy when she married his older brother. Their marriage had been strained for a few years when Henry was so desperate for an heir, he had almost divorced her over the Great Matter. It was a miracle when Prince Arthur was born, a strong healthy son to take his father's kingdom. Mary loved her younger brother but a part of her had missed dreaming of the day she would be Queen of England.

"Mary, my daughter, please promise me to look after your father's heir." Mary looked up at her mother, her eyes conveying such confusion.

"Mother, I promise to watch over Arthur always." Mary still couldn't understand why her mother worded her request in such a way. Katherine may have been near death but her mind was sharp as ever.

"Mary, I have held this secret for far too long."

"Mother?"

"Mary, I beseech you to ask Lady Suffolk about the prince's true parents." Mary wanted to ask more but she could feel her mother letting go of her hand has her eyes closed and her mother took her last breath. Queen Katherine was dead, her funeral would take place in a few days. Her father would stay shut in is chambers for weeks mourning the passing of his love. Mary felt uneasy having to go his father's old mistress for answers but she would fulfill her mother's wish.

"Princess Mary." Anne curtsied as she entered. "I am very sorry to hear of the Queen's death. She was always so kind to me, even when others felt the need to gossip." Anne had been Henry's mistress for three years, before quickly being married off to Charles Brandon in 1529. Everyone knew that little Elizabeth Brandon was actually the King's bastard but nobody dared to speak of it. She had not been acknowledged, as she was only a girl born just days before Arthur. The Queen's pregnancy was the cause of Anne's quick dismissal from court.

"Thank you, your Grace. I have come to ask you about something my mother told me before she died." Anne looked at her quizzically. "She told me to ask you about Arthur's parents." Anne turned white, almost fainting.

"Please sit, Princess."

"So it is true, he is not my mother's child?" Mary looked at her, tears running down Anne's face. She took her hands in hers, telling Anne to please call her Mary but she must learn the truth.

"I never wanted to be your father's mistress, I loved the Queen too much. But I could not fight his advances anymore, I became pregnant and told the Queen at once. Your mother looked so sad when I told her, and I just did not believe I could bare to hurt her so much. A lie was told, your father believing your mother was indeed with child sent me away. The child I was carrying would be passed off as your mother's and we prayed it would be a son." Mary looked at Anne completely disbelieving the story, how could they pull off such a scheme. "Lady Willoughby and Lady Parr acted as your mother's midwives, and as you know she chose to retire to the country to give birth. Neither of expected that I was carrying twins, Arthur and Elizabeth. As you know Elizabeth stayed with me, and your mother took Arthur."

"I can not believe this to be true. It can not be true." Mary began pacing back in forth. As much as she wanted to hold on to the story of Arthur's miracle birth she knew that Anne was telling the truth. The heir to the throne of England was a bastard child, one put in place by her own mother. Nobody could ever know the truth, for it would tarnish Katherine's memory. Mary knew that she had been replaced by her mother's own deceit but she could not imagine the pain and anguish that Anne suffered knowing her son would never know his real mother or about his own twin sister. Elizabeth Brandon was happy, she could see it in her eyes. Her sister may never be truly known as a the daughter of the King but the love Charles had for her was quite apparent. Anne and Charles had a very happy marriage, with five sons of their own. Prince Arthur ruled England for forty years, only learning of his true mother after Anne had died in 1562. He took care of his sister Elizabeth by bestowing titles upon her husband Lord Robert Dudley, Earl of Wiltshire. Mary lived happily as the Queen of France for twenty five years, taking her mother's secret to the grave.


	3. An Unexpected Relation

Henry looked at Charles in disbelief, he had only sent the whore to the Tower that morning but France was already declaring war against England. Spain had threatened war before over Katherine's dismissal of Queen but this was different. France had already begun mobilizing troops over a harlot.

"Your majesty, this threat should be taken seriously. If the Queen is harmed in anyway, King Francis vows to destroy all of London." Charles added, sighing under his breath. Anne was innocent of the crimes she was accused of, but the Seymours and Master Cromwell were determined to have her dead. Henry blamed her for the lack of a prince and was not going to have her fight him like Katherine had for so long. Jane would be his Queen over an innocent woman's dead body.

"On what grounds do they protest that whore's arrest?" Henry's voice boomed as he yelled at Charles.

"I believe that Ambassador Antoine de Noailles will be able to provide you more information." Charles bowed as the ambassador walked into the room.

"Your majesty."

"Why does your master dare to dictate to me how I manage England." The ambassador was clearly nervous as he began to speak.

"The Queen is of royal blood, and it is my master's duty to protect the child of the late King Louis XII. King Francis swore an oath to the King Louis XII that he would always look after his most beloved daughter, Anne Boleyn. It is a a great importance that his promise is kept, and my master is willing to shed blood to uphold his honor." Henry's expression soured as he realized that Anne wasn't a true Princess as Katherine had been but her family meant to protect her at all cost.

"The Queen will be tried, and executed for the crimes we know she has committed." Henry said defiantly, so angry not to realize he just admitted Anne was already set to die before her trial.

"Your majesty, it is quite evident that there are many at your court willing to damn their souls to destroy an innocent woman." Charles was impressed at the boldness of the ambassadors words. He never truly warmed to Anne, but he knew that she loved Henry and there was no way she would be able to have so many affairs without the whole court knowing. "My master has requested the release of the Queen immediately and along with her daughter, Elizabeth to travel to France. Your desires for Lady Jane Seymour are quite apparent, and the Queen's safety being guaranteed I will gladly convince her to agree to the annulment of your marriage."

Henry took only two days to contemplate his actions, he knew Anne was innocent and that she didn't deserve to die but he no longer desired her. He was relieved when Anne quickly accepted the offer of annulment, but was sad to see her and their daughter board the boat to France. He had made his daughter a bastard, and as much as he wished to keep her under his grasp he knew that to placate France Elizabeth was to go with her mother. Henry married Jane barely a month after Anne's departure and she quickly was with child. Jane delivered a daughter March 15, 1537. Henry named her Katherine, he grew distant from Jane as they were parted during her churching. Henry had heard that Anne was doing well, and had remarried a French noble and delivered of a healthy son. Rumors spread quickly that the boy was the King's, as he shared Elizabeth's red hair and the timing of his birth in relation of Anne's new marriage. But Henry had lost the chance to claim the heir he so desired from Anne, he had once again chosen his lust over the love he had for his wife. He had grown to love Anne during their courtship but it clearly started with a lustful need to own her body and soul. Then when she failed him, he threw her away just like he had Katherine. Anne lived a very peaceful life in France, having two more beautiful daughters with her husband and being well loved at the court she had always felt at home in. Jane was given one more chance, the chance Anne had begged the King for just one year ago. She delivered of another girl on May 19, 1538, dying of child bed fever only 10 days later. Henry named his daughter Elizabeth. He would go on to marry Anne of Cleves and despite his initial repulsion of her, he grew to love her. She was more like his best friend than a lover, but one drunken night eight months after their marriage they finally consummated the marriage. Nine months later Prince Arthur was born, healthy and strong. He was a just and strong ruler for 45 years after his father's death. The Lady Mary was allowed to marry her dashing duke, Phillip of Bavaria, due to his strong connection with the mother of the future King.


	4. Secrets and Lies

Henry only allowed Cromwell's investigation of Anne to proceed because he didn't believe she would have ever betrayed him. He had been disappointed with her after her last miscarriage, and he couldn't deny his love for Jane but Anne was an anointed Queen. His Queen. Cromwell had been gathering evidence for over a week, today he would interview Queen Anne's favorite lady-in-waiting.

"Lady Bridget, please sit." Cromwell gestured to the young lady as he sat down. Lady Bridget was the daughter of Charles Brandon's half sister Elizabeth. He grinned as he looked at the young lady, she may be close to the Queen but Thomas believed he would be able to twist her words as well has he had both Jane Boleyn and Madge Shelton. Cromwell began slowly asking Bridget questions on Anne's daily routine, garnering nothing that would help destroy his one time ally.

"Her majesty allows Mister Smeaton and others into her chambers at night. Bridget, you do find that to be quite unbecoming of a Queen?" He asked.

"Her majesty allows her musician to entertain her ladies with beautiful music, as she says it is soothing to the ears and promotes better sleeping if one is relaxed before bed. Dancing is strictly forbidden before bed, for the Queen believes it would be disruptive." Cromwell's smirk slowly disappeared. Bridget looked at him defiantly, she would not lie about her beloved mistress.

"Is it not true she allows men within her private chambers?"

"I do not appreciate your tone Master Cromwell."

"You will answer the question Lady Bridget." He demanded.

"I will only answer your questions in the presence of his majesty the King." Bridget looked up at Charles, her eyes locking with his. He knew this look, this was a look to fear.

"Cromwell, this interview is concluded." Charles took Bridget's hand in his and lead her from the room leaving a dumbfounded Thomas. He should have know Charles would protect his bastard sister's daughter.

"Bridget" Charles said sternly as they walked toward Henry's chambers.

"Uncle Charles, I refuse to allow that man create a fantasy world around the Queen." Charles sighed, he knew Bridget loved Anne even though he never warmed up to the new Queen. He didn't hate Anne like the women in his life did, because deep down he knew Anne was not the blame for Henry's divorce. He wanted that before Anne was in his life.

"Henry, Lady Bridget wishes to speak to you." Henry looked at the girl and he knew that Cromwell's investigation was about to blow up in his face.

"Your majesty" Bridget curtsied. Henry dismissed Charles, he would speak to Bridget alone.

"Bridget, my darling, tell me everything Cromwell discussed with you."

"That vile man tried to twist my words, and actually dared to accuse Queen Anne of being unfaithful. I have heard her cry herself to sleep on many occasions because her heart hurt knowing you loved others." Henry had known Anne to be jealous, and her fiery temper would ofter grate on his nerves but knowing she cried herself to sleep nearly destroyed him. "She never allows men within her chambers without at least two of her ladies present, and even then the only men allowed are her family, Uncle Charles or yourself." Bridget's words stung as she explained how Cromwell tried to force her to lie about the Queen's actions.

"Do you think Master Cromwell is plotting to destroy the Queen?" Henry asked, fearing her answer.

"Yes, your majesty. But I do not believe he works against her on his own."

"Why would you think that?" He knew Bridget was a smart girl, she was very intuitive.

"I overheard Cromwell speaking with Edward and Thomas Seymour regarding the Queen. At the time I did not suspect it more than idol gossip from the brothers of the your mistress." Bridget stopped gasping as she realized she just referred to Jane as the mistress of the King. He never claimed her as such, but everyone knew. Henry sat down in his chair looking at Bridget, hearing her words over and over in his mind.

"Mistress." He whispered. He paraded Anne in front of Katherine, he thought he had Jane's reputation protected but he was wrong.

"Does everyone think the Lady Jane is my mistress?"

"Many do, your majesty. Her family acts as if she will be the new Queen."

"Bridget, do you believe they would harm Anne?" He said in barely a whisper.

"I believe they would not feel remorse if she was wrongly executed." Bridget spoke truthfully.

"Thank you for your honest words." He called Charles back into the room, ordering him to go and escort Anne to Hampton Court for her safety. Henry got up hugging Bridget.

"Stay safe my sweet daughter." Henry said as he kissed her forehead.

Cromwell, Edward and Thomas Seymour were tried for crimes against Anne. It was discovered Edward had poisoned Anne causing her miscarriage in a plot to push Jane onto the throne. Henry and Anne learned only a few weeks later she was with child, a product of their last night together. Lady Bridget, the daughter of the King, lady to her majesty had refused to betray her mistress. It was discovered during Cromwell's trial that he had berated poor Jane Boleyn so much he had gotten her to imply Anne and George's relationship had become sexually. She cried when she heard what he had written down claiming to be her words. Anne knew George and Jane didn't have the best relationship but knew she would never betray them in such a horrible way. Jane and George's marriage was dissolved months later, she later married Sir Francis Weston. Their marriage was happy, and many children followed. George remarried a year later to Jane Seymour. Henry and Anne had their prince the following year, he would go on to rule England for fifty years. His older sister Elizabeth married Prince Phillip of Spain, while their younger sister Katherine went on to marry a son of France. Lady Mary reconciled with her father shortly after the prince's birth and was married to Duke Phillip of Bavaria. Their love grew stronger daily.


	5. Cursed Blessings

Henry looked at his young bride she was beautiful, she was completely opposite of the standard English rose but he loved her with all his heart. His heart raced as she walked down the long aisle to him, he had not figured out why he was compelled to have an elaborate wedding for his fourth marriage but something about Anne told him that this was what should happen. As he waiting his mind wandered through his memories, he remembered how much he loved Katherine, his beloved Elizabeth and sweet Jane. After their ceremony an elaborate celebration was held with Anne as the honored guest. Anne sat at the table in the center of the room, Henry sat just to her left talking away with Charles as the doors swung open.

"Princess Mary and Prince Arthur." Mary was 16 years old and becoming quite a beautiful young lady, she looked so much like her mother. As she entered she held her younger brothers hand. Arthur was born five years after her, healthy and strong. Finally the heir her father so desired but unfortunately it took their mother's life. She was buried soon after in Westminster Abbey, and their father mourned her passing for over a year before finally remarrying.

"Lord Henry Fitzroy, Princess Katherine, and Prince Charles." Henry smiled the children can into the room. Henry was his illegitimate son born while still married to Katherine, he married Elizabeth after Katherine's untimely death. He loved her so much, but she died shortly after Charles' birth. Henry was fifteen, Katherine was nine and Charles only seven. Anne smiled at the children as they entered, they were very important to her new husband and they were all such lovely children.

"Princess Bridget, Princess Margaret and Prince Edward." The three youngest children of the King entered the room along with their two uncles. Edward held the twins' hands while Thomas carried the 1 year old Edward. The girls were only three years old, it saddened Anne knowing they too lost their mother soon after their brother was born. Henry had been wary to remarry feeling like his wife's suffered greatly for their children. All dying shortly after the birth of their sons. When Anne became pregnant Henry prayed for a daughter, he feared for her life. Sparing no expense, he would have to secluded within Hampton Cout during her whole pregnancy.

"Henry, please you must try and stay calm." Charles stared at his brother-in-law almost in tears as he paced back in forth. "The Queen only started her labor a few hours ago." Charles knew that sometimes it could take almost a day before a child was born, and Hrenry was a nervous wreck.

"Charles until Anne delivers a healthy daughter, I will forever worry that she will be taken for me like Katherine, Elizabeth and Jane." All at court knew Henry believed wholeheartedly that someone had cursed his marriages to end with death upon the birth of a son. He had wanted so badly for his heir, and when Arthur was born he believed he could finally feel secure. He was overjoyed with Charles birth, but after Edward's he felt overcome with dread. Ten days later Jane was dead, to be buried next to Katherine and Elizabeth within Westminster Abbey. Hours passed before Mary Boleyn emerged from Anne's chambers.

"The Queen has delivered a healthy daughter, your majesty."

"Thank you God for this blessing." Henry said as he ran into the room to Anne. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked barely taking time to look at the young child.

"I am well, Henry. The physicians say I shall recover very quickly." He sighed, thankful his Anne was spared for now.

"We shall name her Elizabeth, after our mothers." Henry announced. Only five months after Elizabeth's birth, Anne was with child once more. Henry prayed daily for a daughter, he could not bare the thought of losing Anne. Luckily his prayers were answered with the birth of Princess Cecily. She was followed by the twins Princess Rose and Princess Grace. When Anne fell pregnant again, Henry truly believed that she could not escape the curse for a fourth time. He shocked the entire court when he showed only a brief sadness over the Queen's miscarriage of a son.

"My darling." He held her as she cried, she had so wanted to give him a son. "We have four beautiful daughters who I love so very much." Anne cried herself to sleep that night. Henry and Anne no longer had sex, his fear of losing her was too great. As much as it pained her she understood his fears. They slept together ever night, just lying their together. When the Queen was passed her years to conceive Henry once more shared her bed to the fullest extent. Henry died after fifteen years of marriage to Queen Anne and was buried at Hampton Court's small royal chapel. Anne would be buried next to him seven years later.


	6. Most Beloved Mistress

**A/N - short little story but it popped in my head and I just had to write it down**

Henry waited impatiently in the outer chambers as his most beloved labored to bring their first child into the world. Henry never thought he could love someone as much as he loved her. He cared for his wife, the Queen, but she never held his heart. She the woman he had to marry, the woman who had done her duty as any Queen should and gave him a son less than a year after their wedding. Prince Arthur, was nearing a year of age, his mother pregnant once more but Henry could not fathom not being with the woman who stole his heart so many years ago. The whole kingdom spoke of the King's love for his mistress, most felt sympathy for the Queen but all knew that King did not marry for love.

"Your majesty" Lady de Salinas curtsied to the King. Henry waited little time before pushing past her, almost running to the bed.

"Henry, mi amor." Katherine looked up at the man she loved so deeply. She never had imagined allowing herself to become the official mistress of the King of England, believing she was destined to become the Queen of England. But destiny had another plan for the Spanish princess. Abandoned by her own father, left alone in England as a young widow her only prospect of marriage was her late husband's brother. But even he was taken from her when his father forced him into marriage to Marguerite de Navarre a year before his accession to the throne, when he told her how much he loved her she felt compelled to except her position as maîtresse-en-titre a title Henry borrowed from the French King.

"Our daughter is the most beautiful, my love." Henry held her admiring her soft auburn curls. Lady Mary Fitzroy was born in 1510 and given the title of Duchess of Richmond. She was followed by five other siblings, Lady Emma Fitzroy, Duchess of Kent, Lord Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Lancaster, Owen Fitzroy, Duke of Greenwich, and Lady Bridget Fitzroy, Duchess of Westminster. The Queen delivered of two more children before her death in 1518 of child-bed fever, Prince Anthony and Princess Marguerite. It surprised nobody that the King married Katherine two years after the death of the Queen, the birth of Bridget caused damage to Katherine's body preventing anymore children born of their union. There love was apparent by all who saw the couple, Henry didn't take a mistress during his marriage to Katherine even though she had told him that she understood if he chose to take a mistress.

Henry often lamented that his children with Katherine would never be known as princes and princesses, but he loved all of his children no matter their titles. His heart was heavy with grief in 1532 hen his beloved Katherine, succumbed to the sweating sickness. He locked himself away for weeks, only allowing Mary to visit him. No matter how much he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help loving his precious Mary more than the other children. For she was the first child Katherine bore him. His pearl. It took over a year before the King fell in love again. Henry had organized a massive celebration in remembrance of Katherine for the anniversary of her death. A long procession took place from Whitehall to Westminster Abbey where Queen Katherine was buried, Henry then spent the day in prayer his children by his side. The best thing about Marguerite was her belief that her children should never think themselves better than the King's bastard children from his mistress. The children had an unusually good relationship for the times, most often legitimate blood royals looked down upon their siblings from their father's mistresses. But Henry had hoped to instill a bond early on in their lives, and it worked very well. The next day a joust was to take place along with a grand outdoor banquet. It was there Henry learned he could love again, as he looked up his eyes locking with a beautiful young woman dancing. The twenty-five year old woman had recently joined Princess Marguerite's household, her exotic looks intrigued the King.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, surprising the court. The King seemed happy as they began to dance. "May I have your name?" He asked softly.

"Anne, Anne Boleyn." Mary watched as her father danced across the grass a smile on his face. Anne and Henry were married six months later, Princess Elizabeth was born the following year. Mary was made her godmother, the two sisters had the strongest bond despite their age differences. Prince Charles and Prince George were born in 1535, followed by the Princess Cecily. Upon Henry's death he was buried next to Katherine. Anne was buried on the other side of Henry when she died in 1567, ten years after the King. The three wives of Henry VIII were different in personality, but all at one point held part of the King's heart. No matter how much he did love Anne, he never forgot his Katherine.


	7. A Queen's Wish

Jane was dying she could feel her soul leaving her body her heart breaking knowing that she was leaving her newborn son without a mother, only then did her actions from the past hit home. She knowingly allowed Anne to be murdered leaving poor Elizabeth without a mother, was this her punishment for her sins. Her world faded into black, the Queen was dead.

"Welcome, Jane." A voice spoke to her with such sweetness. "You have been judged." Jane began to panic, she felt that she that she had been damned for her actions. She kept silent as the voice continued to speak. "We shall show you want you have wrought." Jane gulped.

"Your son, Jane, King Edward VI. He is crowned at such a young age, too young to rule on his own. But his Uncle Edward is more than happy to rule the country for him." Jane couldn't help but feel enraged, her family used her to destroy Anne and now they were using her own son. They flashed forward to scene much more grisly. "Poor Thomas so desperate to share in Edward's power he forced your son's hand." Jane saw as Thomas was led to the scaffold, his crimes of treason astonished her. But when she learned of his desires to marry Mary or Elizabeth she felt sick. She was then showed Edward's execution followed by her son's early death. Mary's turn to the dark side frightened her, but most of all the fact that Elizabeth was the great Tudor monarch her father so desired. Only she was left motherless, and too afraid to marry all because her father's desire for a new wife once more.

"You see Jane, Henry's temper destroyed so many lives. He loved Katherine once, but his heart burned for Anne. She was like a moth drawn to the flame, and burned. Katherine Howard was executed on grounds of adultery, something actually committed unlike her cousin." The voice spoke on about Henry's descent into madness, all beginning with Jane and her family's deceit.

"Fate has chosen, Jane. You must decide to right the wrongs of the past. You are given one wish, but use it wisely." She was not allowed to choose a person to live but could do something to change the past. She looked down her eyes puffy from the tears, her wish was made.

Jane yawned as the light slowly cascaded into the room, she felt different this morning. Clearly a miracle happened and she would live to see her Edward become King. She had had the most vivid dream about death and destruction, but she was about to have the shock of her life.

"Henry" She said sleepily.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Henry leaned over and kissed her soflty on the lips. Jane suddenly realized that the dream must of been real but this is not what she expected to happen. She was in bed with the King of England, but he was at least 10 years younger than her husband.

"Your majesties." Charles entered the room in a panic. "Their majesties the King and Queen of France have arrived and are eager to begin negotiations."

"Thank you Charles." Henry didn't seem phased by Charles seeing him in bed with Jane, and suddenly it registered that she was clearly the Queen. She didn't have time to reflect on what had happened, as she was soon being dressed by her ladies. She could only fathom she was about 18 years old by her appearance in the mirror. She needed to know the year, but she was too afraid to ask.

Henry sat in the middle of the room, holding Jane's hand tightly.

"King Francis and Queen Anne Boleyn." Jane stared in disbelief as she saw her old rival walking into her court as the Queen of France. She discovered that Francis and Anne wished an alliance with England marrying their son Prince Henry to Princess Anne of England. She was not only Queen but the mother to a one year old girl, who she later discovered was named after Queen Anne of France. Her wish had come true it seemed, but in the end much more had changed. She never thought wishing that Henry hadn't met Anne before she was happily married would end up with Anne as Queen once more. Anne and Francis had married when Anne was only 16, their love was legendary. Five princes and three princesses quickly filled the French royal nursery. (Henry, Francis, Elizabeth, William, Cecily, Anne, Charles and George). Prince Henry and Princess Anne did indeed marry and lived happily as King and Queen after the death of Francis. Jane was genuinely happy for Anne, she was loved by her people and her husband. She had heard that Francis never took a mistress during his marriage to Anne. Jane was not so lucky, shortly after the French majesties visit, Henry began courting Lady Catherine Parr. Catherine was one of Jane's ladies, her mother had served the former Queen. Poor Katherine had gone insane, like her sister Joanna, after the death of the Princess Katherine born in 1524 after only a few days of life. Rumors spread that it was actually a conspiracy against the Queen by Jane's family, seeing as how the King had already taken notice of Jane. Katherine discovered Jane sitting on the King's lap shortly before her confinement, her heart broke seeing her husband taking interest in such a young lady. The situation was completely innocent, as Jane had been dancing with other young ladies moments before but somehow tripped and fell only to be caught by the King. Katherine's emotions had misconstrued the events, and the loss of their daughter had driven her made. Henry spent over a year trying to get her to see that it wasn't her fault their daughter died, but soon it was apparent Katherine's mind had been broken. The Pope consented to the dissolution of their marriage, and Henry soon began to court Jane who he fell in love with during his grief over the loss of his wife and mother to the future King. Not even Prince Arthur or Prince Henry seemed to bring Katherine back from her despair, and poor Princess Mary was left confused on why her mother had to leave her. Jane and Henry had a happy marriage, despite the strange beginnings. Besides Anne, they had two sons and another daughter. Edward, Thomas and Bridget.

Katherine of Aragon was eventually reunited with her children in 1528, her mind slowly healed from the loss of her husband. She had a wicked case of postpartum depression in combination with grief of loss that had caused her madness. Henry and Katherine became the best of friends their once strong love guiding them back together. Katherine remarried in 1534 to Charles Brandon after the King's sister died. Katherine was buried with full honors of a Queen when she died in 1545 in Westminster Abbey. She died four years before her son Arthur took the throne, Henry was buried next to Katherine. When Jane died she was buried on the other side of her husband of over 20 years.


	8. A Change in Fate

**_A/N : yeah I know some people died later in real life but its a what if so there :)_**

Katherine had just lost her husband Arthur and her father had already sent for her to be escorted to France, for King Louis XII's wife died only months before Arthur. Katherine was to marry a man thirteen years her senior, someone she had never met in a country she had never visited. She sighed as she boarded the boat leaving the only people she had known as family for the past four years to begin her life anew. She had dreamed that as her marriage to Arthur was unconsummated that she would be able to instead marry Henry, for she knew in her heart her destiny was to be Queen of England. Katherine's marriage to Louis was not one built on love, she never even liked the man himself. But she did her duty as a wife and Queen, and less than a year after their wedding she gave birth to a healthy son, Francis. By the time Henry had become King of England he was married to Marguerite of Angoulême who he had fallen madly in love with based solely on her portrait. With the birth of their first child, Princess Anne, Henry had sent his royal ambassador Thomas Boleyn to France to negotiate a marriage contract between the young royals. It would be until the death of King Louis that Henry would once more set eyes on his brother's widow, his childhood crush.

"Your majesty." Henry bowed when greeting Katherine, her young son sitting on the throne of France proudly. Sitting next to Katherine were the Princesses Mary, Isbella and Katherine while Prince Louis sat on the other side of his brother. Queen Marguerite stared at her husband angrily as his gaze upon Katherine lingered too long. Francis was now elven, his young bride was only five years of age but the marriage was to commence in a few days by proxy. Henry had insisted they come and meet the boy who was to marry their sweet Anne. After all the festivities were over Henry and Katherine were left alone, as he touched her head and spark rushed through his body. Before he knew it he had pulled her to him, there lips pressed together in a tender embrace. Katherine, who Henry had always believed should be his Queen, was with him for just the briefest of moments.

"Henry, stop." Katherine said breathlessly. Henry looked at her as he backed away, she was right she was the mother of the King of France, he was the married monarch of England. As much as he wanted to be with her, he knew fate had pulled them apart and he loved his wife. She had given him a two sons and three daughters in only 6 years of marriage, she was a good wife and beloved Queen of England. His heart belonged to her, no matter how drawn he was to Katherine. As Henry walked away Katherine looked up at him. "I should have been your wife" she whispered.

It had been seven years since Katherine had seen Henry, today Princess Anne was journeying to France to begin her life as the future Queen of France. At the age of twelve she was still two young to be officially wed, but she would begin her training in the French ways.

"Katherine." Henry called her name, only to be silenced with a very passionate kiss.

"I missed you." She finally spoke, Queen Marguerite had died last year after giving birth to Prince Charles. Henry had been in mourning since her passing, only speaking to a few of his closest friends including Charles Brandon and his young bride Lady Anne Boleyn. Anne had been one of the late Queen's ladies in waiting who captured Charles heart one night during a masque. They were married a few days after Anne's nineteenth birthday. The whole court had noticed how Charles changed after marrying Anne, even during her pregnancies he remained faithful to her. She was the godmother to several of the royal children, and a very good friend to the King. It was Anne who encouraged Henry to travel with Princess Anne to France, knowing how much he cared for Katherine. Now they were both free of past marriages, Anne had hoped they would find their happiness. She had been correct in that assumption, five months after their last meeting the two wed. Katherine quickly adapted to her new role as Queen of England capturing the hearts of the people. But the most miraculous thing happened only months after the wedding, Katherine learned she had become pregnant at the age of 35, giving birth to healthy twins nine months later. Prince Owen and Princess Emma were the only children of the couple, as Katherine had a traumatic labor that caused her to become sterile. Katherine and Henry were married for twenty-three years before her death, she was buried at Windsor with honors as a daughter of Spain and Queen of France and England. Henry was buried next to her upon his death, as much as he had loved Marguerite, Katherine had held his heart longer.


	9. A Descent into Madness

Begins : August 17, 1502

Princess Katherine, widow of the late Prince Arthur was only 16 years old but today she would become a mother. The whole court prayed for a boy, for this would be the new heir to the throne stealing the position from Arthur's younger brother. A girl was undesired, as there would not be another chance for the son needed to truly secure the Tudor Dynasty.

"Your majesties, the Princess Katherine has delivered of a healthy baby girl." The midwife spoke softly, Henry VII walked away not wanted to see his grandchild. Queen Elizabeth knew her husband was greatly worried about the future as she walked in the room. Princess Margaret Isabella Tudor was a beautiful child and she reminded Elizabeth of the son she lost in April. Two months later Katherine was married to Charles Brandon who was given the title Duke of Suffolk. Katherine was now and forever the Princess Dowager, she would never hold the title of Queen for she had born the prince a son and as mother to the future Queen her place was in England. In 1509, Margaret ascended the throne of England opting to take be known as Queen Isabelle of England. Isabella was too Spanish for the English, and Margaret never liked her given name. Prince Henry was made regent, as most believed Katherine cater to her Spanish cousin instead of her daughter's kingdom. As Isabelle grew she became closer to he uncle, she loved him like a father. It pained Katherine to see as her own daughter started to grow extremely close her Aunt Anne Boleyn who was only a year older then the Queen. Henry fell in love with Anne shortly after meeting her in 1517, and they were wed only three months later. It was less than a year later that Queen Isabelle sent her mother, step-father and two brothers from court to a small estate in the north of England. Nobody really understood why the mother and daughter were not close, Henry and Anne did nothing but encourage the Queen to reconcile with her mother. Rumors began that Katherine had tried to convince Isabelle to marry a Spanish prince against her wishes to marry a man of her own choice.

Isabelle had been Queen for twelve years, only a few without her uncle as Regent when she did the most unpredictable thing. She abdicated her throne to Henry, choosing to be happy as the wife to Henry Percy, a man she fell madly in love with. Isabelle announced that she knew she was meant to rule by her birth, but her heart knew that her place was with Henry. Henry and Anne became King and Queen in 1521, already having secured a Prince of Wales, Duke of York and a Duke of Kent. Gossip spread throughout the Kingdom of Katherine's rage against the current events, blaming Anne of corrupting her daughter. She had never liked Anne due to her closeness with Isabelle but now Anne would have the crown Katherine always believed should have been her own. She had been content knowing her daughter was Queen, but now the harlot was parading around court pretending to be the Queen. This led to Charles Brandon leaving Katherine taking there sons Charles and Arthur along with daughters Mary, Cecily and Bridget and asking for Henry's help. Charles Brandon was officially granted a divorce in 1525 from Katherine of Aragon, he married Mary Boleyn a few years later. Katherine of Aragon was arrested and taken to the Tower due to mounting fear for Queen Anne and Isabelle's lives. She was tried for treason and found guilty, Henry and Isabelle pleaded with her to accept exile in Spain under the control of her nephew but she refused. Still believing Anne was at fault, Katherine railed against the King, her fate was sealed the day she threatened to kill Queen Anne. Katherine of Aragon was executed on July 15th, 1528, not even her nephew Emperor Charles could deny that Katherine had become quite insane. Her hearts desire to become Queen of England, had destroyed her mind as she saw her daughter choosing her own happiness over duty. Isabelle and Henry Percy were happy, their children grew up with loving parents. Isabelle spent as much time as she could with her half-siblings and Charles Brandon, for she knew that they were the only ones who truly understood the turmoil she dealt with on a daily basis. She loved her mother, but the pressure her mother put on her to be the Spanish Queen ruling all of England had nearly destroyed her. Katherine of Aragon was buried in a small church just outside of London. She was mourned by those who loved her, but more so mourning who she had once been. The happy girl who came to England to marry her English prince those many years ago.

Upon King Henry's death, Queen Anne retired to the country estates of her sister the Duchess of Suffolk. The King and Queen were buried side by side in Westminster Abbey, they son Arthur became King in 1557.

Isabelle died in 1569, her tomb read "Queen Isabelle I, daughter of Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine, but most importantly wife of Sir Henry Percy, the Duke of Northumberland." Isabelle was buried near her father, even in death mother and daughter were never reunited.


	10. The Harlot Queen

1547

"Henry" Charles stared at his old friend, a frown on his face. Henry could barely see the room was so dark, and he couldn't understand why Charles was there. "Am I dead?"

"Yes and now you can begin to fix all the destruction you caused." Charles was not happy with Henry, only in death did Charles learn of he evils his friend truly wrought.

"I do not understand, why is Jane not here to greet me. My true and loving wife." From the corner of the room Henry heard laughing, it was definitely a female's laugh.

"Henry, mi amor, you have much to learn about what it means to be a true wife. It seems you only discard those who are faithful to you, clinging to those who poison your mind against wife and daughter." Katherine was dressed in a beautiful pink gown, precious jewels cascaded around her neck.

"You were never my wife, Katherine." Charles sighed, Henry was so stubborn even in death.

"Enough," Charles yelled. "We are here because of your actions Henry, it matters not if you still cling to your misguided notion that Katherine was never your wife." Charles then pulled Henry by the arm to a window overlooking a serene pond with two swans swimming next to each other.

"Anne." Henry whispered, no matter what he had done to her or claimed to feel he still loved her.

"She still waits for your Henry, thinking you will one day save her from her loneliness." Katherine added. "Poor Anne, her life destroyed by so many people's ambitious dreams."

"She looks so sad" Henry lamented.

"Henry she was innocent and you murdered her." Charles cut to the chase, before Henry could protest Henry was shown the past Anne's commitment to her family, her husband, and how all the evidence against her was false. As the window into Heaven faded, a new one opened to reveal Jane crying staring out onto the scaffold below.

"Jane" Henry called out to her.

"Your innocent Queen, the mother of the bastard King." Katherine grinned as she saw Henry's reaction to her words. "You murdered Anne on false charges only to marry a true whore."

_**"Thomas, I love you"**_ Jane spoke softly as she looked down to see Cromwell being led to the scaffold. Tears in her eyes forming as the axe swung down removing his head. This scene played out over and over again, Henry fixated on the words Jane spoke.

"You believed all those lies about Anne that Jane spoke, ones she and her lover created knowing you would make her suffer. She lost your son all because you loved others, the stress was too much for her. I let my hatred of Anne cloud my judgement and they used my love of your majesty to destroy an innocent woman."

"No, Jane was pure, she was my true wife." Katherine shook her head seeing Henry refuse to acknowledge the truth. Anne was always faithful, and the woman he saw as so sweet and virtuous was a manipulative whore.

"She was Cromwell's whore, she longed to give herself fully to him but they had to wait until Anne was dead and she planted in your bed. You accused Katherine and Anne of their lack of virginity, they knew you would make sure Jane was never touched by another man. Edward is not your son Henry." Henry broke down as he saw Jane pulling Thomas into her bed, him kissing down her body as she begged him to make love to her. Jane, his sweet Jane, was nothing but a whore. He had killed an innocent woman for this viper, his Anne died thinking he hated her because he allowed his need for a son blind him from the truth.

"Anne." He began crying her name over and over again.

"Hello Henry" Kitty Howard skipped into the room. "Did Charles and Katherine break their toy?" she giggled. Looking over seeing Jane's torment she grinned. "I see you learned about your little whore, the one you chose over my cousin. My innocent cousin."

"Kitty, enough." Katherine chided.

"Oh you are no fun. But I will do my duty as given to me. Henry you are given the chance to change your life, to prevent the deaths of so many innocents do your inability to think past your penis." Henry looked up as Charles began to explain the rules of this wish.

"Katherine, I am sorry for the pain I caused you." Henry looked up at her, she could see he was being genuine. "Please forgive me, I love Anne but I still cared for your all those years ago. I desired a son and it drove me to madness." The room went dark, leaving Henry alone once more as he began to think of how to change his life.

1524

Henry looked up as Lady Anne Boleyn walked through the gardens, she was beautiful and smart. But he had learned she was never going to be a mistress, she had more pride than that but he had chosen to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Lady Anne, will you walk with me." He asked. "Charles, please join us." Charles had been confused with the request, as he was sure Henry was trying to court the young lady but he began to see over the next months Henry never would be alone with Anne. He had chosen to show the court that Anne was nothing but a friend, he had even taken Lady Cecily Bryan as his mistress. Cecily was his mistress when Henry approached Katherine about his concerns over the legitimacy of their marriage and his need for a son. Katherine still did not react postively to Henry's desire to be rid of her but he approached her with kindness almost pleading with her. He promised Katherine that if she would give him the chance to remarry, Mary would remain his heir until a son was born. His Princess of Wales, his pearl. Katherine finally conceded and freely left their marriage to join a religious house, she saw Mary as often as she wanted as Henry had encouraged this strengthening of their bond. Henry began courting Anne openly in 1525, they were wed six months later. Their son Prince Charles was born in 1526 followed by Princess Eleanor in 1527. Five more children were added to the royal family, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Anne and Katherine. After Prince Charles' birth, Katherine left the priory she had called home and moved into Richmond Palace with the Princess Mary. Katherine and Anne even became close friends over then years. When Henry died in 1557 he was buried in Westminster Abbey, Anne died later in 1574 and was buried next to her husband. Katherine lived until 1559 and per Anne's command she was buried with honors of the Queen at Richmond Palace. Queen Mary of Spain was the chief mourner of her mother and later Anne after her death. Henry learned that kindness and understanding were much better weapons than what he had used before, something he discovered after his first death. _**I never knew you truly loved her**_, Katherine's words pierced his heart.


	11. Arthur the King

Katherine sighed as she walked down the hall, her ladies trailing behind her her heart heavy with despair. Her husband was with one of his whores again, he flaunted them in front of her often especially his favorite Lady Maud Parr. Katherine held her emotions inside well, but she never thought her life would be so filled with sadness. She had been so optimistic about her marriage, her position as Queen of England. She had done he duty and given the King an heir and a spare, along with their baby daughter Mary. And now it seemed him would rather share his bed with one of his many whores, then sleep with his wife once more.

"Your majesty, are you unwell. Come walk with me." Before Katherine could protest Princess Anne, Duchess of York had taken her by the hand and led her to the gardens. "The King loves you, Katherine, he just does not know how to show you." Anne spoke softly. Anne Boleyn wife of Prince Henry, sister-in-law to King Arthur, had a carefree nature. Katherine envied her life, Henry clearly loved her and kept true to his wife, even through her two pregnancies. She had been sent to live at Richmond Palace by Arthur over three years ago, she rarely saw him now. Before Katherine could reply she collapsed in the garden, Anne's screams for help echoed throughout the halls. Katherine was carefully moved to her chambers a few feet from the private gardens. Anne ordered that riders to head to Greenwich and Whitehall to bring back her husband Prince Henry and the King.

A few days later Anne ran to her husband as he entered the long hall towards Katherine's chamber, her face soaked in tears. Henry held her to him stroking her hair as she clung to the man she loved.

"Where is Arthur?" Henry asked, Anne's lack of reply told me all he needed to know. He spent a few hours with Katherine, she was unconscious but he just felt he needed to be there for her. He kissed Anne before ordering Charles to come with him. He rode hard and fast to Whitehall arriving shortly after dusk. Henry stormed into the Great Hall where Arthur was sitting watching a masque, Maud sitting in his lap. As he approached Arthur he stood pushing Maud to the side, he meant to greet his brother but instead was shoved back against the wall.

"Are you such an unfeeling bastard that you can not take time from your whore these pompous fools to go to your wife. The Queen is gravely ill, still you do not go to her." The court stared as Charles Brandon and Edward Stafford pulled Henry from his brother still berating his weaker older brother.

"Guards" Arthur yelled determined to make his brother pay for his actions.

"Halt, take your hands away from my uncle." Prince William glared at his father as he approached, Prince Owen following behind him, "Mother is ill. Did you ever plan to tell your children, father? Or is your whore so good in bed you that you have lost your mind." William never liked Maud, hated that Arthur treated her children the same as him, Owen and Mary. "You are pathetic. Charles, Edward please escort my uncle back to Greenwich make sure he does not leave." Arthur just sank in his chair as his sons left him, his brother publicly humiliated him and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

Anne's face lit up when she saw her two nephews who were only a few years younger than she was approach, they ran to her hugging her. They explained what had happened and why Henry had not returned and that Mary had been sent for and should arrive in a few days. The three children were still at Richmond when news of the revolt broke out. News had spread quickly of Arthur's behavior and how Prince Henry brought to light the conditions of Queen Katherine to the court. Arthur fled to the Tower as he had believed it would be the safest place to be, he never imagined he would never be allowed to leave. Only his children with Maud stayed loyal to their father, Prince William had the backing of his uncle, brother, sister and half-brother, George Fitzroy the Duke of Kent. George was the son of Arthur and Princess Anne's mother, the first of Arthur's bastard children. George being close to his own sister, in turn was accepted by the Queen mainly because Elizabeth Boleyn's own actions. She had been chosen by Arthur as his mistress, but she had been married previously her husband Thomas Boleyn had died of the sweating sickness shortly after Anne was born. Elizabeth went on to marry Charles Brandon, who in turn helped raise Mary, Anne and George. Charles was the only father the Princess Consort knew and it made her less worried knowing he was with Henry during these troubling times. Katherine's recovery was long, but soon she was able to take short walks in the gardens. She was present the day her son was crowned King in 1524, as Arthur stayed locked away as a prisoner in the Tower. Arthur died five years later and was buried in the small church of St Peter ad Vincula. When Katherine died in 1549 her son had her burial in Westminster Abbey. Henry and Anne lived a relatively quiet life at Hampton Court, both being buried in the chapel royal upon their deaths. Arthur Tudor had been such a gentle soul as a child, but he had become corrupted as the years as King grew. Henry and Katherine remained the best of friends, she even lived at Hampton Court with her brother-in-law and Anne. Life may have not been what Katherine thought it would have been, but she knew that it was the love of Anne and Henry that kept her alive to see her children grow and witness the birth of several of her grandchildren.

a/n : I wanted something where Arthur wasn't just the golden boy who would have been the better husband if he had lived.


	12. A Hidden Secret

A/N : The Great Matter is taking place earlier in history, along with other parts of the history's timeline.

Henry stormed out of Katherine bed chambers, furious that she refused to listen to reason. New evidence had been brought forth that she had indeed slept with his brother. He had been so in love with her that he didn't make sure she was a bloody virgin when he took her to his bed.

"Wolsey, get me my divorce from that whore." Henry slammed his hands down on the table, Katherine had deceived them all. "Charles, I want you personally to travel to Ludlow and bring my precious Mary back to court." Henry was determined that Katherine wouldn't be able to turn Mary against him. Katherine was sent to Richmond Palace, Henry refused to see her until the trial. Weeks went by and Mary finally arrived at court, she was only seven years old and she was given her mother's old rooms at Whitehall. Lady Anne Boleyn was placed into her household, as Henry wanted Mary to get to know the woman he would marry soon. Weeks turned to months as they waited for the trial, Henry's sister Mary pleaded with him to stop this madness in the beginning.

"Henry, this Lady Anne is not worth destroying your marriage to Katherine." Mary looked up at Henry.

"You know nothing of the Lady Anne, or the good she has done for your own person." Mary looked confused as Henry spoke. "Your precious Katherine believed Charles should have been executed marrying without permission. Anne pleaded your case, dear sister, how she saw the love you two shared in France. Do not allow the poisonous words of Katherine infect your mind." Mary left dumbfounded, could what Henry be saying be true. She knew that no one was allowed to visit Katherine as Henry as basically put her under house arrest.

The trial finally began on January 15, 1525. Henry looked at Katherine as she walked into the room, she immediately dropped to her knees in front of Henry.

"I have been your true wife and by me ye have had divers children, although it hath pleased God to call them from this world, which hath been no default in me. . . And when ye had me at first, I take God to my judge, I was a true maid, without touch of man." She looked at him as she began to rise, ready to walk out, for she would take no part in this ridiculous trial.

"Katherine, how easy the lie has become." Henry motioned to Charles. As he brought out a wooden chest Katherine's heart began beating faster. "You recognize this chest, Katherine. As you should you placed a very peculiar keepsake within it." Henry stood up walking toward the chest, Katherine dropped to her knees.

"This chest contains the bedsheets from your first night as my brother's wife, as you can see the stain of blood is quite apparent." Henry then threw a small parchment of paper to Katherine, once sealed with her own mark. The chest had been sent to Spain soon after Katherine's first marriage, unfortunately it had been intercepted by the the French King. The letter was to her mother, in Katherine's own handwriting she had confessed that the marriage was consummated. The marriage of King Henry VIII and Princess Katherine of Aragon was officially annulled on February 19, 1525. Katherine was exiled from England being sent back to Spain, her own nephew wanting nothing to do with his disgraced Aunt sent her to a nunnery. Henry's next battle would be on procuring permission from Pope Clement VII to marry the Lady Anne. As he had a close infinity as he had once taken Mary Boleyn as his mistress. By the time Henry and Anne were married, Mary had become extremely close to Anne. Anne had spoken for Mary and successfully convinced Henry that Mary should not be punished for her mother's sins. Mary kept the title of Princess throughout England. Anne and Henry were married on June 24, 1526, over a year from his divorce. They had three sons, Henry, Charles and William, along with daughters Elizabeth and Eleanor. Mary was treated as a true Princess, but the rest of Europe saw her as nothing but a bastard daughter of the King. Anne successfully convinced King Francis to accept a betrothal between his son Henri and Mary, she eventually followed her aunt's footsteps as Queen of France.

A/N - Not completely happy with this one but I got stuck on it, so I just decided to let it stand as it was.


	13. Heir to the Throne

Henry stared at his newborn daughter, Mary, with such sadness in his heart. He knew he would love her, if she managed to live but he now knew Katherine would never give him his much needed son. Years began to go by quickly with no sign of a new child in the royal nursery, Katherine had begun pressuring Henry to name Mary his heir to the throne as the Princess of Wales. Today Henry had decided that the most important announcement shall be made first to his wife, sister and brother-in-law who happened also to be his best friend.

Katherine smiled up at her husband as she held young Mary's hand in her own. Mary was now six years old and reminded Henry of her mother. He took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Mary, dear sister, I have made a decision that weighed heavily on my heart but I believe is the only course of action I should partake." Mary looked at her brother strangely. Katherine and told her this private meeting was a formality of Henry declaring Mary the heir to the throne. "Seeing God has not granted me a son of my own, I must declare Henry Brandon, Earl of Somerset, as the true heir ot the Tudor throne." Mary looked at Charles before noticing Katherine's reaction.

"Henry, how could you forsake our own Royal daughter for the son of a commoner." Katherine pointed at Charles in disgust.

"Hold your tongue, madam. Henry is of royal English blood, it is his birthright to take the throne as King of England. Mary is but a girl, not fit to rule England. You wish to marry our daughter to your nephew, clearly you hope that England will then be under Spanish rule." Henry's temper was flaring up frightening his young daughter and nephew. The children we removed by Mary Brandon's command, leaving the two couples alone. Henry had spoken his mind, his words could not be undone. In his mind Katherine plotted with her nephew to take control of the English court through Princess Mary. Mary and Charles had seen a side of Katherine they did not know existed, for she had been nothing but kind to Charles after their marriage. She had shown that day how much she felt Charles and their son was beneath herself. Henry stormed out of the room, his mind made up. Henry Brandon was the official heir to the throne, Princess Mary was sent to Ludlow with her cousin the next morning. Henry wanted her as far from Katherine as possible, he all but stopped speaking to the Queen in the following years. Henry officially announced the betrothal of Princess Mary to Prince Henri of France in 1524. Princess Mary was sent to live in France under the watchful eyes of her governess, Lady Anne Boleyn. Anne was fairly young to hold such a prestigious title but she had quickly become the princess' favorite lady-in-waiting and refused to leave England with out her.

"Lady Anne." Henry smiled at her as she walked out to greet her King, he had journeyed to France to see his daughter.

"Your majesty." She curtsied, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Papa" Mary shouted as she ran to Henry. Mary had stopped asking for her mother years ago, she had not seen her for over four years. Katherine rejected by her husband, banished from her daughter's life, and lost her best friend at court in the King's sister. Shortly before Henry's voyage to France she retired from court, renouncing her crown and left for Spain to join a religious order. Henry was free to remarry if he chose, something he truly thought would never come to pass. He fell in love, madly with Anne, and with his daughter's full blessing they married in 1527 in beautiful ceremony at Westminster Abbey. She was with child within months of their marriage and on a August 14, 1528, the Princess Eleanor Tudor was born. Henry knew since Eleanor was a strong healthy baby, and the first of their union that boys would follow. Henry's wish was granted on October 7, 1529 with the births of Prince Owen and Princess Emma. Mary and Charles were actually relieved with the birth of the prince, Henry was groomed to be King since his sixth birthday but now he had been replaced with Prince Owen. There were five more children added to the royal nursery over the years, Prince Charles, Princess Anne, Princess Elizabeth, Prince Henry and Princess Rose. Young Henry Brandon went on to marry a cousin of the new Queen, Lady Katherine Howard. Anne and Henry were delighted to hear of Mary's first child being born in 1532, the Princess Anne of France. Her sons Henry and Francis were born in 1534, and daughters Eleanor and Isabella in 1536 and 1537 respectively. Katherine of Aragon died in 1533 after the sweating sickness had swept through Spain, she was buried by her nephew with honors of a princess of Spain. After Henry's death in 1549, Anne Boleyn moved to France to be with Mary, as her own son was now King ruling with a kind heart. It was King Owen I who arranged the marriages of his sisters and younger brothers, he knew in his heart that his half-sister Mary needed the only mother she had ever known to be with her in her final years. Anne Boleyn died in 1557 in France, Queen Mary of France was her chief mourner as she was laid to rest next to Henry in Westminster Abbey.

a/n - Henry Brandon (the first one died in 1522, in this universe he lives to adulthood.)


	14. Her Failure, Her Death

Jane had not left her chambers since her son was born dead. Henry had refused to speak to her since her failure, but she was distraught that none of her family had come to console her in her grief. Tonight she wanted to be completely alone, she ordered her ladies from her inner chambers. Her dreams haunted her that night.

_"Poor Jane, it is hard to lose the precious son the King desires most." Anne looked coldly at her rival, the woman that caused her death. "He loved me so much he tore apart England to possess me, but in the end he murdered me in cold blood. Will he see your failure as punishment for my death?." Anne smirked as she moved closer to Jane. As Anne's hand brushed against Jane's cheek a chill ran down her spine. _

_"The King loves me. I did not bewitch him as you did." Jane tried to act brave against the phantom in her dream._

_"Silly Jane, the King loves only himself. His desire for a son will be your death, but you cared only for your misguided revenge as you and your family plotted my destruction. I lost my son because of you Jane, and the games you played. You don't love the King, you only wanted to make the __**harlot**__ pay for her crimes against your sainted Queen Katherine." Jane woke up in a cold sweat, her heart beating faster than she ever felt._

"Your Majesty." Charles bowed to Jane entered her outer chambers.

"Your Grace." Jane felt herself starting to panic.

"I have come on orders of the King to escort you to the Tower." Jane fainted as soon as Charles told her that he held her arrest warrant in his hands. She awoke later in the same apartments Anne had spent her last days. She peered out the window to see the scaffold already built below, but the what she could not fail to miss was how much blood was coating the wood.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you." Charles looked at her before sending the few ladies with her away.

"Charles, whose blood is on the scaffold?" She asked quietly unable to hide her fear.

"Your brothers, Edward and Thomas, madam. They were tried for treason days after you failed to produce a living son."

"On what grounds" She screamed.

"Treason, madam. They grab for power came with a price, you giving the King a son. You failed your one duty, and they were made to suffer. Rather ironic that it was the lies created by your family that sent five innocent men and an anointed Queen to their deaths, only to lead your family to the same end."

"You dare defend that harlot. The King is only testing my loyalty to him, he will not send me to my death. A death the whore deserved." Charles laughed as Jane defiantly spoke against Anne.

"You are truly naive if you believe Queen Anne ever strayed from her husband's bed. She loved him to the end. Can you say the same, madam? The King will not save you, Jane, the same as he refused to save Anne. You condemned her for her actions regarding Queen Katherine, but she did not gleefully step over her dead body as she scrambled for the crown. Anne was not perfect, and I personally believed that Katherine was wronged deeply by Henry's love for Anne. I am also quite clear that Henry, and Henry alone, ordered the punishments for Princess Mary." Charles just stared at Jane, this woman would die for the same crime Anne had just last year. "Tell me Jane, did you know that Anne was innocent?"

"Yes." She looked to the ground as she spoke. "I believed in my heart she was destroying the Kingdom, and deserved her fate."

"And her son, are the rumors of the Queen being poisoned true as well."

"Yes." For the first time since Jane had learned of her family's intent to kill the Queen did she begin to feel guilt. Charles left her sitting on the floor crying, her eyes puffy and cheeks red. Jane was tried days later, her execution for crimes against the King Henry and Queen Anne took place on November 25, 1537.

The canons fired shortly after Jane's execution, Henry stayed in his chambers for weeks mourning the loss of Anne for such a conniving witch. All the while Charles had ventured south to Portsmouth.

"Hello my love." Charles lifted her in his arms, kissing her deeply. The kiss lasted for what seemed like days, they had been apart for over four months. When he had written to her about the Queen's arrest she was shocked that Henry would so easily discard his latest wife, but she had failed him in his eyes. "Is it true that Henry charged her with treason regarding my death?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Charles refrained from telling Anne that it was due to the Seymours she had lost her son, he didn't think she could bare the pain of knowing so soon.

"Charles, please let us leave England." Charles had saved Anne that fateful day by convincing Henry that as a Queen of England, she should still die with the dignity of a private execution. Charles was chosen as the only witness to her death, he paid off the French executioner to keep his silence. Charles knew Anne was innocent he couldn't let her die no matter his feeling towards her, she would no longer be Queen but very much living. Charles still could not pinpoint the exact moment he and Anne fell in love, but his feelings for her rivaled those he had for Princess Mary. Nobody knew that Henry would snap and once more execute his wife, he never remarried, leaving Elizabeth as his one true heir. Charles and Anne had two sons after they moved to France, Charles and William. Charles wrote to Elizabeth shortly before is death in 1562, retelling the story of how her mother escaped death begging her not to be upset with Anne. Anne and Elizabeth were reunited in 1568, with Anne taking her place in Elizabeth household as Lady Anne Brandon. There were those who did not fail to notice her resemblance to the late Queen, but none would dare question Queen Elizabeth I. She did marry Sir Robert Dudley in 1545, as King Consort, he had no real powers or every try to rule in his wife's place They son Prince Charles was born in 1546, followed by the Princess Anne and Princess Mary in 1549. Lady Mary was granted permission to marry Duke Phillip of Bavaria by her sister, and lived a very peaceful happy life with her husband and eight children.


	15. Misguided Plan for Queendom

Henry paced back in forth as his mind raced, that bitch dared to force his hand. He had fallen madly in love with Anne in 1525, and even she had the decency to be truthful about her feelings when he tried to get her to be his mistress. _** They call her the Great Whore. **_The words echoed in his head, Anne had refused to be a mistress because she had seen the shame it brought to her sister's name.

"Charles, I want the Seymours removed from court immediately." Charles stared at Henry confused, he knew he had fallen for Jane and had hoped as many others that she would help get Anne from the throne.

"Should I send for them?" Charles asked cautiously.

"No, just Lady Seymour. I will speak to her alone." Henry paused knowing that Anne had already feared Jane's involvement with her husband, something that may stress her more if she knew of this private meeting. Anne, his beautiful pregnant Queen. The Queen who he pursued for over seven years, who had failed him once by giving him another daughter. But she was with child, the son he needed as an heir. He just knew this time, she had not failed in her duty. "Charles you shall stay as I speak to the Lady." Charles sighed as he walked out of the room. The King had been so moody lately, since Katherine's death. He even began to plan a grand celebration for her death, which was beyond distasteful. Many had blamed Anne for this display, but Charles knew it was all Henry's idea. Anne would once again have to suffer the hatred for Henry's actions.

"Lady Jane, do you presume my intentions more than a mere friendship." Henry glared at her, she stared back in shock. "My wife, your Queen, is with child and it is within my right to take a** mistress**."

"Your majesty, I.."

"Silence. I have allowed your family the ability to slander the Queen's name far too long. You assumed too much, madam. I love my wife, and I do not intend on pursuing your hand in marriage. Your words, madam, could easily be construed as treason. From this day, you and your family are banished from court." Henry looked at Jane as Charles escorted her from this study, the gossip spread fast that Jane and her wretched family meaning to harm the Queen spread throughout the Kingdom. Now Henry knew his toughest conversation would have to commence. He needed Anne to accept Mary's return to court, she was the key to changing Anne's reputation. One Henry knew was brought on by his own actions.

"Anne, sweetheart, how is our son."

"He is well, my love." Anne had heard of Jane's dismissal and was over the moon, but she knew that another whore would just take her place.

"I am cancelling the celebrations, and instead will shall have a somber occasion to remember Katherine. Lady Mary will be in attendance." He stated bluntly, and ready for Anne to argue. Anne had tried to like Mary, but she would never give Anne a chance to be her friend. She knew people believed it was by her own command, Mary was placed in Elizabeth's household. Her own father, relished the idea of Mary's suffering. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Henry," Henry readied himself for Anne's tirade, but instead was left speechless.

"It is about time that the Lady Mary leave Elizabeth's household, she is after all the daughter of a great King. With your permission, I will send my own seamstresses to Hatfield to design a new wardrobe for Lady Mary." There she said it, she knew her father would be furious and did not wish to listen to him go on about her poor decisions. "Henry, may I ask of a grand favor?" She asked touching his face with back of her hand and guiding his hand to her belly as she spoke.

"Anything, sweetheart." Her goodwill towards Mary touched him deeply.

"I want my father and uncle forbidden to speak to me in private, for far too long have they tried to poison my mind to the Lady Mary. I believe they both enjoy her suffering." She had only wished them banished from her chambers, she had not meant to enlighten Henry on their actions. Henry's expression shifted suddenly. "Anne, sweetheart, have they harmed you in any way." Tears began stream down her face, giving Henry the answer he needed. Both men were arrested for treason, and plotting against a member of the royal family. Anne never saw her father again, Thomas Howard was executed months later after it was discovered he poisoned Anne causing her to lose her child in 1535. Her father stayed locked in the Tower until his death.

Mary had moved to court after her mother's funeral, she had been allowed with her father's blessing to attend her burial. She was buried at Westminster Abbey as Princess Consort of Prince Arthur. Henry had still held onto the belief she was never his wife in the eyes of God. Lady Mary was married to Sir Francis Weston shortly before Anne had gone into her confinement in late May of 1536. Prince Henry was born on June 1, 1536, healthy and strong. Much to the surprise of the entire court, Queen Anne had been carrying twins and Princess Katherine was delivered minutes after the much desired heir to the throne. Anne had succeeded where Katherine had failed, and the plot designed by Cromwell and Seymours, unraveled the day Lady Mary was confronted by Jane Seymour while traveling to her home in Kent with her new husband. Jane had divulged to Mary that she felt pity for her marrying to common man when if she had become Queen as planned, Mary would have surely been restored as the true heiress. Anne had been nothing but nice to Mary since her return to court, they had not become close friends but she had learned that not all rumors were true about the Queen. She sent word to her father, who ordered a investigation of all those associated with Cromwell and the Seymours. Overall fifteen people loss their lives for the failed attempt to overthrow Anne's reign as Queen. Jane Seymour was the last to be executed, being forced to watch as those she loved died by the King's order.

Anne gave birth to two more children before she became barren in 1540, Prince George and Princess Anne. Mary gave birth to her first child in 1539, Francis, named for his father. She may never become Queen of England like her mother so wished for, but she was happy. Overall she had eight pregnancies, with five surviving children, all boys. Francis, Charles, Henry, Arthur and William were the bright spots in her life. It took many years but Mary and Anne finally mended the past and became friends.


	16. Lady Suffolk

A/N : changed the timeline for when the Mary returned from France

Charles took a deep breath as he stepped off the boat from France, it was late in January of 1517 and he had done something he knew his friend the King would heartily oppose. He had sent him to France to escort the Queen of France home, after her elderly husband had died. She was to stay at court with her brother until a new marriage would be devised, and Henry had already been setting a plan in motion.

"Mary, sister, why are you not wearing black. You are in mourning for your later husband." Henry chided his younger sister.

"Henry, he was an old man, I never loved him." Mary said softly, looking up at Charles. An action that did not escape his brother's watchful eye.

"Silence, he was your husband and the King of France. You are being disrespectful." Mary sighed as Henry ordered her to quickly journey to Whitehall and stay in her chambers until he was ready to speak with her.

"Charles, I see you did not disobey my order." Charles nodded, Henry forbade him from proposing to Mary knowing the two had developed feelings for each other over the years.

"My loyalty is with your always, your majesty. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Anne Boleyn." Anne stood before Henry, her head held down as he touched her chin and raised her face too look at the young woman who won his friend's heart. She was stunning, and only sixteen years. Her eyes were dark and mesmerizing, her skin so smooth and white. Henry couldn't help but feel something for this jewel. Henry realized Anne was the daughter of his French liaison, Thomas Boleyn, and easily approved of the match. Anne and Charles were deeply in love, and within months of their return to England Anne was with child. It was less than a year since Princess Mary's return from France that Henry had arranged a new marriage for his younger sister.

"Mary, you are Princess of England, and as the King it is within my rights to arrange for your marriages. Do not be foolish to think you would be allowed to marry for love." Henry slid down in his chair, taking Katherine's hand in his own. The Queen was pregnant once more, the whole country prayed for a son to be born finally. Only the 1 year old Princess Mary lived to see her first birthday, and a son was needed. "You will marry King Charles of Spain." Mary sighed she knew this marriage was all arranged due to Katherine's meddling. It was final though, she sailed to Spain mere weeks after being told of her orders. If she thought she was unhappy married to the old King of France, she was miserable in Spain. Charles rarely spent time with her, only when he visited her bed were they together. Mary had been quick with child, delivering of a healthy son less than a year after marriage. Charles and Mary slowly grew closer together after the birth of the twins, Philip and Eleanor.

In 1527 Henry fell in love with Lady Jane Seymour, and wished to marry her since his wife had failed to produce a male heir. The pregnancy in 1517 ended in miscarriage, followed by several more over the years. It took only months for Henry to decide he shall divorce Katherine by any means possible. He first offered her the chance to leave quietly, joining a religious order, but she stubbornly refused. When he suggested that it was due to her not being a virgin when they married, she promised to fight for her crown and her daughter's place as heir apparent to the throne. But a past mistake, came back to haunt Katherine.

"Your Majesty." Eustace bowed to Katherine, he was sent with the task to convince Katherine to accept the King's wish for a divorce. Something he knew would be a difficult task.

"Ambassador Chapuys, do you have word from my nephew?" Eustace took a deep breath before answering.

"The Emperor advises you listen to the wishes of your husband, the King of England, in the matter of his request for a divorce. He will not advocate war with England over such a trivial grievance."

"Trivial?" Katherine looked stunned, she had been completely abandoned in her hour of need. Charles had refused to help her, and she had begun to think that Henry would be able to convince he Pope that their marriage was indeed a lie. Mary had pushed Henry to marrying his sister to her nephew, against his better judgement he agreed. Upon hearing of Henry's desire for a divorce, Mary knew Katherine would run to her nephew, the Emperor for help. Mary, as the mother of his five children, and daughter of England had a special hold over her husband. She convinced him that Katherine, as Queen of England, should care more for her own people then her selfish desire for a crown. Mary cried as she spoke to Charles, how as Queen of Spain, she could not bear the thought of her people suffering if war took place for Katherine's crown. She also would weep at those lost in England as she knew Spain was far more powerful and could crush England. He ploy worked, Charles chose to ignore his aunt's pleas leaving her alone in England once more. Her overwhelming allegiance to Spain, had been her undoing.

"Your Majesty, Lady Anne Brandon." Anne knew this would be a difficult talk with her friend. Katherine was crying, sitting alone in her chambers. Anne had heard how Katherine's plea for her nephew's intervention had failed, and those around her were telling her that the Pope would surely side with Henry if the decree reached him. Anne listened as Katherine sobbed over the current events, finally leading to her asking Anne what she thought she should do.

"Katherine, I beseech you to accept the King's offer allowing you to retire to a religious house. The Princess would keep her title, her place in his heart as his true daughter. There are rumors beginning to spread that the princess is not the King's child. The people are saying that the evidence is in the lack of any other child surviving, and that you were desperate for an heir and found another to sire the child." Katherine broke down, she had only wanted to protect her child and now she saw that the only way to keep Mary safe was to acquiesce to Henry's demands. Anne hugged her, promising Katherine she would make sure to look after the princess. Katherine and Henry were officially no longer King and Queen on April 15, 1528. Henry married Jane Seymour 10 days later, she was not well loved many wishing that the King had chosen a royal bride. Anne and Charles spent less time at court, choosing to stay at their country estate with their seven children. Anne and Charles loved each other deeply, and spent time with Princess Mary. Talking to her about her mother, and would be her escorts the few times she was allowed to see Katherine. Jane Seymour was Queen for just over 2 years, she gave birth to the Princess Anne less than a year after marriage. Followed by Princess Katherine in 1530, she had failed to give the King a much desired son. Jane Seymour was arrested on May 19, 1530 on charges of treason and adultery. Jane had fallen in love with Francis Bryan, the two were caught in a loving embrace. No evidence was discovered that they knew each other carnally, but Henry had grown tired of Jane and her failure to produce a son made her downfall that much easier. Some say that Katherine had orchestrated her rival's destruction, but those were nothing more than fantasy. Henry's next wife was Anna of Cleves, he had fallen in love with her picture but was less enthusiastic when he met her. Anne felt sorry for the new Queen, and with her instruction and guidance Anna was transformed into a beautiful swan. Anne had begun teaching her English, and designing Anna's royal wardrobe. The bells rang loudly on March 17, 1536 with the birth of Prince Henry. Anna had given the King a son, a strong handsome son. Prince Charles followed the next year, along with his twin sister Princess Rachel.


	17. Truth in Lies

Charles Brandon had played his part perfectly, now all he had to do was tell Henry. As he walked through the Great Hall he saw Anne standing next to her brother holding goblet of wine she stood silently listening while everyone around her laughed merrily. With each step he took his mind flashed to past events, ones he used to remember so clearly of Anne full of life. Now she looked as if she was scared to move, and he could not help feeling guilty on how he treated the Queen. He hated her because his late wife despised her, all out of love they shared for Queen Katherine. But as Charles walked towards Henry, to whisper such damning lies about this women he began to realize his mistake. Anne may have been proud, may have even been ambitious but it was Henry who wanted to be rid of Katherine. Just as he was now trying to desperately get rid of Anne for his newest whore, Jane Seymour. The woman whose family had informed him of the Queen's misbehavior, the entertaining of men in her rooms. Charles paused briefly to watch Anne one last time before leaning over to speak the poisonous words to his friend, his King. Her hand shaking slightly, her eyes seemed dull, but the one thing he noticed was where she placed her hand. She had barely touching her stomach, almost protectively, delicately patting her stomach. Charles looked up to see Edward Seymour grinning, laughing heartily while talking to his sister.

"Your Majesty, I must speak to you about rumors regarding the Queen." Henry looked up at Charles, taking his gaze away from Jane to look at Anne.

"What are these rumors, Charles?" Henry asked almost expecting Charles reply.

"People are spreading vicious lies about the Queen, entertaining men in her chambers alone. Your majesty, I fear there are some at court wishing to destroy the Queen." Henry looked at Charles, before standing up pulling him into his private study.

"Explain yourself, Charles."

"Edward Seymour approached me with information about the Queen. Henry, you know the Queen and I have our differences, but there even I do not believe she would betray her love for you. It is clear that someone has been creating stories about the Queen in order to bring harm to her."

"Charles, are you accusing Edward Seymour of creating these lies?"

"Henry, who would benefit the most from the Queen's destruction?" Henry didn't answer he was furious that Charles would accuse sweet Jane's family of such deceit. "I believe the Queen is in danger, and may even be with child."

"And why would you assume that, Charles?"

"Henry, I will be honest with you. I had ever intent on telling you that the Queen was unfaithful, until I noticed how she stood just now. Her hand protectively on her stomach, her hands were shaking. She was afraid, Henry." Henry dropped to his chair, his hand resting on his face.

"Charles, I want you to question the Queen's ladies." Henry sent for Anne, demanding to know if she was with child. She confirmed she found out only yesterday, but she was so afraid that God would take the child from her again. Henry ordered the Queen be removed to Greenwich Castle, there she would stay until the child was born. But only until she was showing, and the child had quickened would he feel safe hoping they would have a son.

Charles spoke to every one of Anne's ladies and all praised her loyalty and love of the King. He learned she had at least two of her ladies with her at all times, including while she slept. There would be no possibility of her ever having a man in her room without their knowledge, but he did learn of some disturbing news. Something he knew the King must know, something that would change the very core of the court. Henry was livid, how dare anyone speak to their Queen in such a manner. He ordered both Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard to be arrested and sent to the Tower. This only strengthened the resolve of the Seymours in their move to destroy Anne, for they saw the arrests as the Boleyn/Howard faction losing favor and not the true reason. With Anne's absence they began pushing Jane more and more at the King. Henry played along, making sure Anne knew nothing of the plot against her. Cromwell had become too cozy with the Seymours in Anne's absence, something that did not go unnoticed by Henry. His suspicions grew over the next few months, finally he ordered Cromwell to investigate the Queen's ladies. He wanted to know they saw anything that made them uncomfortable in the Queen's household. The bait was set, Henry only hoped Cromwell would prove loyal to him and his Queen.

"Your Majesty." Cromwell looked at Henry as he poured over the confessions of the Queen's ladies.

"Guards, take Master Cromwell to the Tower. These confessions are complete fabrications. I expect to have your written confession by the morning." When Charles questioned Cromwell, he admitted that he and the Seymours plotted against the Queen. Edward and Thomas Seymour joined Cromwell on the scaffold dying on April 19, 1536. Jane was sent to a nunnery, where she lived out her days. Anne gave birth to healthy twins on November 15, 1536. Prince Charles and Princess Eleanor Tudor joined their older sister at Hatfield. With a prince in the royal nursery, Mary finally broke down and signed the oath recognizing Henry as the head of the Church of England. And acknowledging that Anne was now the true Queen of England. Prince Henry was born a year later, followed lastly by the Princess Rose in 1538. Anne and Henry were forever grateful to Charles, he was made godfather of the Prince of Wales. Through Anne's persuasive nature, Mary was wed in 1538 to Prince Henri of France. Their marriage was happy, and they had five sons and one daughter who she named Katherine.


	18. A Royal Annulment

**A/N : I aged Jane up a bit, making her birth year 1504 instead of 1508. - really struggled with this plotbunny. I had how it worked in my head but was just having a hard time with the execution.**

Henry's brief happiness was once again taken from him, when the newborn Princess Mary died only three days after her birth. Katherine had been his wife for six years now, and not one of their children had survived. He distanced himself from his Queen in the weeks after Mary's death, he spent more time with his sister and Charles now. Rarely speaking to Katherine, and certainly refusing to go to her bed again. He wanted out of this cursed marriage, and without even talking to Katherine he sent word to the Pope of his marriage wow asking for a review on the dispensation granted by Pope Julius II. Pope Leo X only took a matter of months to declare the original decision was based on false evidence. Easily explained by the lack of children granted by God to Henry and Katherine. Katherine was never given a chance to defend herself, only told on July 17, 1516 that she was no longer the Queen of England. Henry ordered his former wife to leave England, arranging her to return to Spain where she would become the newly crowned King Charles' responsibility. As the alliance between Spain and England was vital, Henry agreed to marry the young Princess Eleanor, niece of Katherine. They were wed November 14, 1516. Eleanor like her aunt before her, has quickly become pregnant. And ten months later Prince Henry Tudor was born. Unlike the first Prince Henry, he was strong and healthy. Queen Eleanor was soon more beloved than Katherine had been, during her confinement her ladies made over 100 quilts to pass out to the poor. A tradition continued during her next pregnancy as well. Over the next five years three daughters were born, Eleanor, Anne and Margaret. Henry loved his daughters, but longed for his second son to be born. He had been ever faithful to Eleanor, unlike his marriage to Katherine. It wasn't until after Margaret's birth did Henry's heart stray. Tragedy struck the kingdom when in 1525, Queen Eleanor died of childbed fever. She lived only a few days after the twin princes were born, Charles and Arthur. Most believed the strain of giving birth to two children was too much for the young queen. It was soon after, the King took a mistress for the first time since he married Eleanor. Lady Jane Seymour, she was young and very naive. Their affair lasted seven months before her family requested she return to Wolf Hall.

"Jane, the King does not plan to marry you." Edward sighed, Jane had fallen madly in love with Henry during her time as his mistress. Something her family warned her not to do, but ever since she discovered she was with child all she could imagine was her life as the Queen. Henry took her a mistress in a time of need, she was soothed his pain of the loss of his Queen. The mother of his beautiful princes and princesses.

"Edward, he will not desire our child to be born bastard. He loves me."

"Did he ever tell you he loved you?" Thomas asked politely. Jane broke down in tears, the King never expressed his love for her in words but she knew he loved her as much as he had the Queen.

"I know he loves me." Jane sobbed as she ran from the room. Her family knew that she was going to be devastated when she finally accepted the King had no intention of marrying her. He loved Eleanor, and in his grief had sought out Jane for solace and comfort. But his heart was broken, and it wouldn't be Jane to close the wound. She was to stay at Wolf Hall while she was with child, her pregnancy was not known at court. Henry had been informed, and he was unsure he would even acknowledge the child. Jane clung to the hope the King would not forsake her, and not allow their child to be born a bastard. Jane was heartbroken the day her daughter was born, and the King did not come to see the child. He had important business, her father told her hoping to ease the pain Jane felt. The only comfort she would get was being told that Henry had chosen to acknowledge his daughter. Lady Rose Fitzroy, was born March 12, 1526. Rose had gotten her father's red hair with just the hint of blonde highlights, it reminded Jane of the Tudor Rose. She would not see the King again until late June of 1526 when her family traveled to court to bear witness to the King's great announcement.

Jane saw the King standing in the center of the room, he was talking to his sister and brother-in-law. She so wanted to run to him, and kiss him. She needed him so badly to just stroke her hair and tell her how much he loves her and missed her while she was gone. As Henry turned around the room fell silent, his eyes looking past Jane towards the doors at the back of the room. Music began to play as the doors swung open, a beautiful young lady emerged walking towards the King.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, my future wife and the Queen of England." Henry announced as he walked to her, taking her hands in his he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The happy moment destroyed as Jane fell to the grown, wailing at the news. Henry was marrying another, one that Jane knew from her time as lady to the late Queen. Anne Boleyn had been Queen Eleanor's favorite lady-in-waiting and one she knew would be good for Henry. Before her death she made Mary promise that if Henry remarried, it would be Anne. Jane was escorted from the Great Hall by her brother Thomas while Edward spoke to the King. He explained Jane's emotional state and if they had known what today would bring they wouldn't have allowed her to accompany them. Poor Jane was taken to live at Dartford Priory, her daughter Rose was taken in by Mary Boleyn and her husband to raise. She was seen ofter by the King and even bestowed the title Duchess of Kent as suggested by Queen Anne. Jane died a few years later, most believed she was too heartbroken to live. Henry and Anne lived happily until his death in 1559. Seven more children were added to the royal household during their marriage, Prince George, Princess Elizabeth, Princess Mary, Prince William, Princess Jane, Prince Owen, and Princess Bridget. After Eleanor's death there had been rumors that Katherine believed Henry would take her back as his wife, since he had the sacred heir he so desired. Anne treated Lady Rose as one of her own children, and insisted she join her half-sisters when she turned five years old.


	19. A King's Love

_A/N : Anne was born in 1507 in this story, she is sent to Ludlow in 1527 at the age of 20. She is the same age as Jane Seymour._

_**Please let me go**_, the words echoed in his mind. Henry sighed, he loved Anne but he knew now that she longed for freedom.

Freedom never to be won as long as Katherine fought against the King's Great Matter. He knew what he had to do, what he didn't want to do but it would be for the best. Anne was sent from court that night, reassigned to Princess Mary's household in Ludlow. With Anne removed from court, Katherine began to think she had won the battle. She was mistaken, Henry now fought harder for he blamed her for the loss of his happiness he had with Anne. Anne his sweetheart, who he fell in love with when she was only seventeen years of age. It would take another three years before he had finally won his freedom from Katherine, but now Anne was lost to him. Katherine of Aragon had died from the sweating sickness, after Henry had sent her from court to a small castle near Dover. She had quickly become Princess Mary's favorite lady-in-waiting, but she had also married Lord Henry Percy just last year after Henry ordered Mary to be moved from Ludlow to Hatfield closer to the King. He wanted his precious pearl near him, but more importantly he had wanted Anne near him. He still needed his precious Tudor heir, he chose Lady Jane Seymour to be his new wife. She was so different from Anne, there wasn't a spark of fire as he touched her. She was the dutiful wife. She became quick with child, and in December of 1530 Princess Anne was born. Jane knew that Henry chose the name for his lost love, but she did not quarrel with him. For she was but a woman, and she was to obey her husband. Henry had secretly hoped she would have said something, only so he could feel challenged. Katherine had challenged him, and Anne was so fiery that it excited him. He cried when he had heard Anne had given birth to a daughter shortly before Princess Anne was born, the daughter that should have been their child. For the most part Jane was well liked at court, but some still felt she too easily stepped into Katherine's place as Queen. She was once again with child, and Henry was hopeful it would be a son. He needed his choice of wife to be validated, especially now that his Anne was free once more. Henry Percy died only two months after Rachel was born, and Anne was once more a part of Princess Mary's household.

Jane was once again with child, and today her greatest fear came to fruition. Lady Anne Boleyn, her husbands great love, was standing before the King. Her heart sank knowing that tomorrow she would enter her month of confinement and Henry would be with Anne once more. Princess Mary would be at court residing over the Christmastide ceremony while her step-mother was locked away from the world. Mary didn't like Jane too much, she felt that she tried too hard to take her mother's place in her heart. Mary had secretly wished her father had married Anne, she was more intelligent and much more refined then the country mouse now sitting on her mother's throne. Only a few days into the new year, Queen Jane gave birth to a healthy princess. She was named Rachel by the King, against Jane's desire to name her after her own mother. Jane wept as her brothers and father visited with her after Princess Rachel's birth.

"That harlot has ruined everything." Jane sobbed

"Jane who do you speak of?" Edward asked cautiously.

"That bitch, Lady Anne Boleyn," She spat, opting to use Anne original name and not that of her late husband. "She has stolen the King's love from me." Thomas stiffled his laughter at his sister's words.

"Jane, the Lady Anne has done you no wrong. She is a friend of the the King, and much loved at court by all that know her. The King's love for her has never waned." Edward spoke softly, trying to make Jane see that Henry had never stopped loving Anne just because he let her go.

"I want her removed from court, she has poisoned the King against me." She rambled.

"Jane, one can not steal someone's love away where no love lies." Edward was trying so desperately to explain to his sister the truth of her marriage. Jane just looked at Edward, a pained expression on her face.

"The King does not love you Jane. He never has loved you." Thomas bluntly stated.

"The King loves me, he married me because of the love he bore for me."

"No the King married you because you were the perfect model of a wife. You were chosen Jane, because the King had no feelings of love for you. His heart will always belong to the Lady Anne." John explained how the King came to him asking for Jane's hand in marriage, detailing his need for an heir and a wife that meant nothing to him. Jane was devastated to learn that her husband bore no feelings of love towards her, but in her heart knew if she gave him a son he would love her forever. She vowed to herself she would produce the Tudor heir the King so desired. Months went by after her churching, and the King did not visit her chambers nor would he ever again. Henry once more went to Jane's father, and secured his divorce from Lady Jane on grounds of a pre-contract with William Dormer. Jane tried to protest, to declare their never was a pre-contract to marry but her father saw the writing on the wall. Jane would go quietly from the throne or risk her life fighting the King. Henry began openly courting Anne six months after his annulment from Jane, they were married 4 months later during the Christmastide celebrations of 1533. Princess Elizabeth was born the following year, she would be second in line to the throne after her much older half-sister Mary. In 1535, Prince Charles was born, healthy and strong along with another daughter, Rose. Henry and Anne had seven surviving children, and over ten pregnancies during their long and happy marriage. Henry never took a mistress after marrying Anne, and Anne made sure that Lady Anne and Lady Rachel Tudor were brought up with their half-siblings in the royal household. Jane never remarried, still clinging to the hope the King would come back to her. Princess Mary married Prince Henri of France, following her aunt and namesake to become the Queen of France. A great portrait hangs in Hampton Court till this day depicting Henry, Anne, the Princesses Mary, Elizabeth, Rose, Bridget, the Princes Charles, Henry, William, and George along with Ladies Anne and Rachel Tudor, and the Lady Rachel Percy.


	20. A Father's Love

Thomas Boleyn sighed as he walked down the long corridor from his chambers, dreading the conversation before him. The King had taken his beloved Mary as his mistress, only to discard her when she became with child. She was now shamed and frightened, languishing at Hever Castle awaiting the King's decision on who she shall be her husband. Would the King even acknowledge the child, nobody knew. But now that bastard began pursuing his young daughter, Anne.

"Thomas, you look unwell." Katherine stared at her friend for so many years with concern.

"Your majesty, I come to beseech your help." Katherine knew Thomas hated that the King took Mary as his mistress, and hated that his brother-in-law used that to gain even more power. She felt sorry for Mary, especially seeing how much it hurt her friend. Thomas has been the one true friend in the English court that Katherine could always count on. Wolsey was her husband's puppet, and as much as More professed his loyalty he too was under the King's thumb. Charles Brandon spent his nights working his way through Katherine's ladies all the while pining after the King's younger sister. Thomas had come to her soon after Mary was taken to the King's bed to beg her forgiveness. Katherine listened has he spoke about Henry's proposal to Anne, and her blunt refusal. "Anne told the King that her maidenhead will only be given to her husband, but I fear he will not let her go despite her pleas." Days turned to months, and finally Mary Boleyn gave birth to a healthy son. Young Arthur Fitzroy's celebration was even more grand than his older half-sibling Henry Fitzroy. Mary was then quickly married off to a young William Carey, but her triumph spurred Henry's affections towards Anne. Surely if Mary could give him a son, her younger sister would easily produce many healthy children.

Anne looked up at Katherine, tears streaming down her face.

"He will tire of you, like all the others." Katherine tried to comfort the young girl.

"What if he does not, your majesty?" Anne was sobbing now uncontrollably. Her father had tried to intervene by sending her back to Hever with the Queen's blessing, only for Henry to order her back. She had not given herself to the King, still pleading with him to let her go when they met. She showed him affection, as Katherine told her she must to keep him from lashing out at her. Anne was only twenty-five and in the middle of a horrible scandal. She just wanted to marry Henry Percy. "Your Majesty, the King forbade Henry Percy to marry me." Katherine was now seeing red, the King was willing to destroy Anne's happiness to possess her. It was settled, Katherine would do everything in her power to save Anne from her husband's grasp. The next morning Katherine informed the King, that she to travel to Ludlow to see their daughter and that all of her ladies would be in attendance. Henry wanted to protest, but he never could beat Katherine in an argument. It was months before Katherine had returned to court, bringing the young Princess Mary with her for the Christmastide celebrations.

"Where is Lady Anne?" Henry questioned, more like demanded of his wife.

"I allowed Lady Anne to remain at Ludlow with her husband, James Butler." Henry had proposed the marriage between the two shortly before he had become infatuated with Anne, it was by his own order the marriage fell through. Just as the one with Henry Percy was dismissed at the beginning of the year.

"Katherine." Henry yelled, the entire court stopping to stare at their King. Henry was livid, he did not speak to Katherine for weeks after her betrayal. Katherine knew that Henry couldn't dissolve Anne's marriage and she was safely to Ireland within weeks of the Queen's return. It was over a year before the King could be coerced to sleep with his wife again, desperate for a son and heir. His pursuit of the two Boleyn sisters had been a fair warning to many noble families to protect their daughters and not try to use them as a pawn. Thomas Boleyn had been dismissed from court, banished due to his part in the Queen's plot. He and his wife moved to Ireland to be closer to Anne and their five grandchildren. A miracle happened late in 1527 when the Queen became with child delivering of a healthy daughter, naming her Rose. Henry was resigned to the notion that his elder daughter Mary would become Queen after his death. Henry the VIII died in 1547, he was buried alone in Windsor Palace. Queen Katherine lived to see her daughter take the throne as the first Queen of England. Upon her death in 1561, she was buried with great honors at Westminister Abbey. Her grandson, Prince Arthur took the throne after Mary's death.


	21. To Replace a Queen

**_A/N - I have struggled with this and don't really like it but oh well. And I tried to come up with a name that I could make have a plausible "nickname" that fit the time period. Plus I think the last thing on TV when I started was American Idol._ **

Mariah sighed as she climbed into bed, she was so tired of all her idiot friends. Not one of them could see how much of a evil bitch Anne Boleyn was during her life. She cruelly stole the King from Katherine and then reveled her pain. Anne deserved to die, and poor sweet Jane died without seeing her son grow up. And of course Anne's daughter turned out to be just as manipulative and cruel as her harlot mother. Oh and how she had become so sick of the fan fiction always acting as if Anne was the victim. She drifted off to sleep, her mind still racing from the argument she got into with her friends over a story where Anne was shown as a good person. The next morning she awoke, but found herself in a strange bed.

"Lady Mary." A woman's voice scolded, it took her a while to figure out that it her being yelled at. Then she began to remember, she was in Richmond Palace in the household of the great Queen Katherine of Aragon. She had this dream before, she was always Mary in her dream like her subconscious knew Mariah was not a name used back in the 1500's. As she slowly stood up, her eyes focused she saw Anne Boleyn standing close to her whore of a sister, Mary. They had just come back from France and were in the Queen's household. Mary was already in the King's bed. Mariah began to wonder how she knew all this, usually her dreams didn't come with a back story. It took her a few days to finally figure out that she wasn't dreaming, but had somehow gone back in time.

Months had passed and Henry already tired of Mary Boleyn, Mariah knew he would soon be trapped by the harlot Anne. She was going to make sure that didn't happen. Mariah was known for her beauty, her blonde curly hair and piercing blue eyes had snared quite a few men. She still remembers the heartache when her boyfriend dumped her for that skinny bookworm, Anastasia. She was Russian, her accent always grated on her nerves. She was the complete opposite of Mariah, she had dark brown hair with hazel eyes with just the hint of gold. And unlike Mariah actually could pass a class without flirting with her professors. The day that Mariah first saw Anne walking with Henry, her blood boiled. She would not let this harlot ruin the King and Queen, she would stop it from happening. Years passed, and Henry still lavished Anne with gifts but Anne refused to be his mistress. Even though the entire court believed she was just like her sister, a whore. It was a cold December night when Mariah was sent for by the King. She knew that was a her chance to stop Anne from ruining Katherine's life. She became the King's mistress that night, and he called on her every night for the next few months. Anne had been sent to Hever, and soon after all of court knew she had married Sir Henry Percy. She had been the King's confidant and friend, and that was a powerful tool.

"Mary, my love, we will be wed soon." Mary blinked as Henry spoke. She knew nothing of his plans to make her his wife.

"But the Queen..." Henry silenced her with a kiss.

"The Pope has forsaken England, for Spain has ceased control of the Vatican. I have decided that the Catholic Church is too corrupted, and will start the Church of England." Mary gasped, even without Anne the King was ready to destroy England. It was late in 1533, when Mariah officially became Queen. Three long years and no child was born, and Henry had grown tired of her vanity. Mariah was arrested on charges of treason and witchcraft only months after Katherine's death. She had done everything to make the King see her as a good Queen. She made sure that Mary was not treated poorly, but she had been Queen for three years and no child was born. Two miscarriages within the first year of marriage, and then no sign of pregnancy afterwards. Queen Mary died on July 15, 1536 and buried in St Peter Ad Vincula. It took Henry less than a month before he married Lady Jane Seymour. Jane went on to give the King three healthy daughters, the Princess Anne was born in 1537, followed by Princess Katherine and lastly Princess Jane. Edward was born with his sister Katherine, the only other son to be born was Prince Owen in 1542.

Mariah awoke the next morning back in her bed, her eyes puffy and stinging from the crying. She knew now that Anne may have had some temper issues, and may have been in love with the King but it was Henry's command that had Anne's head. Mariah knew she had to go to London. It was a warm July day when she stepped into the Tower of London, when she entered the small chapel chills ran down her back. She had read the history, and knew the truth. Henry Tudor had her killed, he was truly a monster. The only thing that made her smile was knowing now, that Jane had gotten a better life because of her intervention. Anne Boleyn had remarried after her husband's death in 1537, oddly enough it was to Edward Seymour the Queen's own brother. They were happy, and had many children. She was buried by Edward at their family estate, she had gone from Queen to the Queen's sister but Mariah now truly understood that history knew nothing of the Queen of old. They were good and loving women, destroyed by the evil of one man.


	22. Queen of His Heart

Henry had regretted marrying Anna of Cleves, she reminded him of his lost sweetheart. Anne Boleyn had died June 15, 1536 after the birth of their twins Rose and Edward. Edward looked so much like his mother, her dark hair and dark eyes. Little Rose was the spitting image of her big sister, Elizabeth. Henry grieved for years after Anne's death, refusing to remarry even though so many thought he would take Jane Seymour as his next Queen. When he finally remarried it was for an alliance only, Anna looked nothing like her namesake but the name brought back such memories. Lady Mary adored her new step-mother, and loved her younger siblings. Henry could not bear to lie with Anna for months after their wedding, it wasn't until one drunken night he finally consummated his marriage to his young Queen. Once in this case was enough, Anna was soon showing signs of pregnancy, it was the final straw that broke King from his depression.

"Henry, my love, I am with child." The words echoed in his mind, he remembered hearing them so often from Katherine and then later Anne. Anne his sweet Anne, the mother of the future King.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Henry pulled Anna into kiss her softly. Mary had helped Anna adjust to the English court, going as far as changing her wardrobe to the more pleasing style to the King. The months went by slowly, Henry had spared no expense for his Anna to make sure she was comfortable and that no harm would come to the child. The Christmastide celebrations carried on without their Queen, as she was safely tucked into her rooms for her confinement. Henry watched as Mary danced with the young Duke of Bravaria.

"Your Majesty." Charles Brandon leaned over to the King. "The Queen is in labor." He whispered softly. Henry stood up, running past his courtiers down the hall. As he reached the out chambers of the Queen's apartments he heard the soft cry of an infant.

"You have a son, your Majesty." Lady Katherine Howard approached holding the small prince. Anna had given the King his Duke of York. They named him Henry. Soon Princess Anne, Prince William and Princess Bridget joined the royal family. Mary had been married to her dashing Duke and given titles rivaling those of Charles Brandon. It didn't take much convincing from the King's most beloved wife to bestow the title of Princess back to his eldest daughter. She had been born as Princess, and even though your marriage to her mother had not been a true one Mary should not be punished for her mother's deceit. Mary knew that Anna never believed her mother had lied to marry her father, but her father had held fast onto that story. Princess Mary Tudor was once more the belle of the ball. When Anna was locked away in her chambers due to her pregnancies, Mary reigned over the court with such grace.

Mary genuinely grieved when her father had died, for no matter the pain he had caused her he was her father. She knew it wasn't Edward's fault that his mother was Anne Boleyn but she had wished her brother Henry would have become the next king.

"Mary, darling, why are you so sad? Your brother is being crowned King Edward VI today." Anna love her step-daughter but she could was always so damn serious.

"Anna, why her son." She mumbled.

"Mary, you have to let go of your anger towards the late Queen. It was not her fault your parents' marriage ended. I loved your father, but his heart was always fickle. Did you not once think the Lady Jane Boleyn would have been made Queen?" Mary remembered how Chapuys filled her head with rumors of Anne's fall and Jane Seymour rising in her place. But Anne had Rose and Edward, and history changed. George Boleyn lost his wife Jane Parker shortly after his sister, when their only child, Anne, was born. Her father quickly married Jane Seymour to George and the two grew to love each other and had many children together before George's death in 1545. Mary finally began to truly accept that her father had chosen to abandon her mother, Anne had just been the one there when the divorce proceeding began. She didn't think she would ever forget her hatred of how her mother was treated, but maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive the woman who lost her life bringing her siblings into the world. After all, Edward was the one who always worked to make Mary feel like the belonged fully into the royal family. His first act as King at the age of 10 was to commission a new royal palace for his sister and her family. With Anna has his regent, Mary knew the Kingdom was in good hands. Even if she knew it would never be Catholic again.


	23. The Nine Month Queen

Henry had secured his wife, his beloved Anne as his Queen. And soon they would the precious heir would be born, and Katherine would be forced to admit that her marriage had been cursed. Anne had been in labor for almost five hours already, and her cries terrified Henry.

"Your majesty, the Queen has given birth to a healthy daughter." Henry's heart sank, a girl was not what was promised. Everyone had been so sure it was a boy. Chapuys grinned, as he thought of the joy he would have telling Katherine about the concubine's failure. But the screams had not stopped, Anne was still in pain. Mere minutes seemed to be a lifetime before Lady Jane Boleyn returned to the King. "Your sons, your majesty." Anne had given birth to triplets, something Henry knew carried a death sentence. The birth was too much for Anne, and she lapsed into a deep sleep. The physicians told the King that if the Queen should wake within a few days, they believed she could recover. But she had lost a lot of blood, and the trauma would render her unable to ever have any more children. Queen Anne never recovered, she died just shy of a month after the birth of Princess Elizabeth, Prince Henry and Prince Charles. She was buried at Hampton Court, and Henry stayed by her tomb throughout the night of her burial. Chapuys knew that Katherine and Mary would have to agree to the King's command, for the concubine had fulfilled her duty and in death had slowly gained the love of the people.

It had been over a year since the birth of the royal triplets, and they were growing stronger every day. While Mary languished at Hatfield watching over her baby sister, her mother stubbornly refused to admit her marriage was not true in the eyes of God.

"Your majesty, I beseech you to concede to the King." Chapuys hated the task appointed to him by his master, Charles had decided now that the children were showing to be strong and healthy that he would have to publicly acknowledge that Prince Henry was the rightful heir. He had wanted an alliance with Henry, and his aunt would be the sacrifice to get England to side with him against France. "Your nephew will no longer be your ally, for the love you bear the Princess you must give her a chance of happiness. The King will not acknowledge her as his daughter, as long as you fight the King. He mourns the loss of Queen Anne, his grief has made it difficult to predict his actions." Chapuys had never called Anne anything but the harlot or concubine, but his master had acknowledged her as Queen and he had to follow suit. Months passed, and finally Katherine publicly denounced her marriage as false. Mary was quickly reconciled with her father, who had was still deep in mourning. Katherine was moved to Richmond Palace, and given permission to see Mary only with Henry's written approval. Mary was happy to be away from Hatfield, as much as she was growing to care for her half-siblings she still could not look at them without seeing Anne.

Years continued to go by, with no sign of Henry emerging from his sadness. The children were turning five in a few months, and Henry was still dressed in black. For a brief time during the past Christmastide many at court believed the King had fallen in love with the timid Lady Jane Seymour, the principle lady-in-waiting to the Lady Mary and more importantly her sister-in-law. Mary had fallen in love with the young Henry Seymour and with her father's permission they were wed the previous year. Jane had been the first woman since Anne to make him smile. But even that happiness did not last, just months later the King arranged for Jane to marry the widowed brother of the late Queen. It wasn't until the beginning of 1539 that Henry seemed to truly cease to mourn, he ordered a grand tournament to celebrate the birth of his first grandson. It was there he met the young Lady Katherine Howard, she was the newest lady in the Dowager Princess' household and cousin. Henry couldn't help but see the similarities between Katherine and his beloved Anne. He fell madly in love with her, and began courting her to become his Queen. They were wed on July 28, 1540. With the birth of Mary's children, her heart had softened and even though she had always hoped her father would admit his error in judgement in regards to his marriage to her mother, she couldn't help but like the new Queen. It was odd to have a Queen younger than herself, but Katherine did seem to love her father. Many at court wondered if Henry was in love with Katherine or the image of a younger Anne. Katherine gave the king a daughter who they named Anne a year after their wedding, followed by a son, Edward. She comforted him when Katherine of Aragon died in 1545, and was by his side in 1553 when Henry died after a fall from his horse. Henry was buried next to Anne at Hampton court, his son becoming the next Tudor King.

Queen Katherine re-married with her step-son's permission in 1554 to Thomas Culpepper, who was her friend throughout her marriage. Some believed they had an affair while the King still lived, but knew never to spread that horrible gossip or suffer the Lady Mary's wrath. She had become protective of Katherine, and through their friendship she finally came to fully accept that Anne had truly loved her father. Katherine and Thomas had one daughter, who they named Mary. She was buried next to the Lady Mary at Westminster Abbey upon her death. They were sisters by a bond, if not by blood.


	24. Cruel Intentions

Jane was ushered into the Tower, the three year old Elizabeth clinging to her. London was rebelling against the King, and the council ordered the Queen, Lady Elizabeth and Jane's family to be taken to the Tower for protection.

"Your Majesty." Master Kingston bowed as he greeted the Queen. "Mary please take the Lady Elizabeth to her chambers as the council has ordered." And Kingston started to escort Jane to the Queen's apartments she glanced back to see Mary Kingston carrying Elizabeth towards the White Tower. Her eyes stopped short at the scaffold, and her heart sank as she could make out the blood still staining the wood.

"Master Kingston, where did they bury Lady Mary?" Jane asked quietly.

"In the chapel, your majesty." Jane had been positive that with her as Queen, Mary would have been quickly restored to her rightful place but Mary refused to sign the oath and Henry ordered her immediate execution. It had been less than a month since Anne was killed in this same place. Mary was executed five days ago, the people blamed the new Queen and her family. Mary may had been forced to live as Elizabeth's servant under Anne, but with Jane as Queen their beloved Princess was dead. Edward Seymour was found with his throat slit last night. Jane was naive to think that Anne was the cause of Mary's plight, she now saw that it was Henry who felt the need to punish Mary for her mothers "sins". Before anyone could stop her Jane turned and ran towards the White Tower, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Elizabeth" she called out to the little girl as she vanished inside the door in the arms of Lady Kingston. Henry murdered Anne and subsequently executed his elder daughter, Jane feared for Elizabeth. Could Henry be so cruel as to murder a three year old girl? Henry declared both his daughters bastards, they were not sons they were unimportant to him now that he had a new wife.

Lady Kingston barely had time to put Elizabeth down before she was running down the hall. "Mama" she yelled out as she reached Anne standing before her. Anne had tears in her eyes as she pulled Elizabeth to her. "My darling baby."

"Papa said you were dead, mama. Why did papa lie?" Anne's heart broke as she saw Elizabeth start looking around. "Where's Mary." Anne realized Elizabeth believed that if her mama was not dead, than surely her sister was alive as well.

"Elizabeth, my darling, Mary is with her mother now with God." Elizabeth wailed as she cried and before burying her face in her mothers shoulder. Anne looked up to see a very confused Jane staring at her.

"Lady Kingston please take Elizabeth to my chamber." Anne kissed Elizabeth softly on the forehead. "Hello Jane."

"I do not understand, Henry ordered your execution how are you alive?"

"Henry is a cruel and heartless King, he wished I to live locked away in the Tower until after you gave him a son. He wanted me to hear the bells ringing to let all of England know a prince was born. I would be here in the Tower to see you ushered in the night before your coronation. Only after would he carry out his revenge for my failure."

"Failure.." Jane whispered as she placed her hand on her flat stomach. Jane finally came to accept the truth of Anne's downfall. And Henry would be furious to know that Jane was taken to the Tower, but even more if he learned she discovered the truth.

"Your Majesty." Kingston bowed looking at Anne. "Queen Jane, please you must go to your chambers." Jane very reluctantly retreated still reeling from the shock.

"Are you here to take Elizabeth from me?" Anne asked her eyes pleading.

"No milady, a boat as been arranged to take you and the Lady Elizabeth from England to the protection of King Francis." Anne and Elizabeth stole away in the dead of night. Henry arrived the next morning demanding to see Anne only to be told she had died in the middle of the night. Much more surprising was the disappearance of Jane, for when Henry arrived to the Queen's apartments her sister told the King that Jane had gone for a stroll in the gardens last night never to return. The search for her turned up empty, and it was feared she was kidnapped by the rebellion. The rebellion grew stronger in the coming months, with the people demanding Henry's abdication of the throne. Henry had no heir and no Queen. He died after five years of being under siege in the Tower, his crown had been lost to him two years prior when France had announced the survival of the only living heir to the Mad King. Elizabeth Tudor became Queen at the tender age of six. The English people even accepted Anne as her daughter's Regent along with Charles Brandon. Henry died knowing Anne not only lived, but that his sweet Jane had journeyed with Anne and Elizabeth from England to the protection of France. It was in France where Jane gave birth to Princess Anne, Jane wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with the crown and she knew that Elizabeth truly was the rightful heir. Elizabeth married Robert Dudley and had three sons and a daughter named Mary. After Henry's death, under orders from the Queen, her sister was reburied in Westminster Abbey next to Katherine of Aragon. Jane remarried after Henry's death and had many children, she was often seen at court where she would spend her days walking with Anne in the gardens. The two Queens joined together by a common goal to see their daughters grow up happy.


	25. The Game of Thrones

**Note : In this story Anne is born in 1507. Yeah and I changed Robb's age.**

Henry was seething with anger, Anne had failed again to give him a son when she lost her child. He stared at her as she danced in the middle of the room with Sir Jamie Lannister, the brother of the visiting Queen. When Charles Brandon whispered those most damning lies about Anne, Henry believed he had a way out of his marriage. He would be able to finally wed his beloved Jane, but with King Robert and Queen Cersei still in England he knew he would have to wait for his revenge on the woman he now began to hate. His love died with their son, and with his injury his mind began to play tricks on him. An innocent conversation with George became treason in Henry's eyes. He would have Anne's head, no matter the cost to his soul.

"Cromwell, I want you to investigate the Queen about certain rumors."

"Yes your majesty." Cromwell stared at Henry in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Henry would actually find merit in the lies spewed by that traitor Brandon. He knew his findings would show the Queen had always been true to the King.

"And Cromwell I expect her guilt to be discovered." Henry took a gulp of his wine as he watched Cromwell leave the room not realizing that Jamie had overheard the King's intent to condemn his own wife. Jamie knew he would have to act quickly, for the royal court was set to begin their journey back to King's Landing in a few days time. He was to go hunting in the morning with the two Kings, he wasn't sure if he could convince King Henry that Anne's life was precious but he had killed a Mad King before for the good of the Kingdom.

As the hunting party set out, Cromwell stared out the window almost in tears. He loved his Queen, as all loyal subjects should and now he was being told to make sure she would die. He could see Queen Anne and Queen Cersei walk in the gardens, and he couldn't imagine two more unique Queens. Both intelligent women, who seemed to not fit in the world they were living. Cromwell's attention once more focused on the task at hand noticed that Henry wanted him to find evidence stating Anne had slept with her own brother. So it seemed the old favored family would soon be replaced by the Seymours. He sighed as he gathered his papers to walk down the hall towards Anne's apartments. Her ladies would be alone and able to answer all his questions, he didn't know how he would be able to twist their words into the lies Henry demanded.

Jamie watched Henry has he rode off in front of the others, he didn't know how he could kill the King of England in front of so many courtiers and King Robert without question. He sighed, he knew to save Anne, the only woman other than his own sister that made his heart jump, he had to do this task. Fate seemed to smile on him when he saw Henry veer off from the main group, Jamie charged after him. Jamie noticed that the river was close, he turned back to make sure nobody saw him as he pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly. With perfect precision it pierced Henry from the back pushing into his heart, as if Henry's death was being willed by a higher power. Henry gasped as the arrow hit, and tumbled off his horse. As Jamie walked toward Henry, he could see he was still breathing.

"Why..." the only word Henry could mouth.

"To save your Queen from your murderous rage, you bastard." Jamie leaned down and pulled the arrow from the King's chest and threw it into the river watching it float away. He could see the rest of the party was coming towards them, his quick thinking had him stage the King's death.

"Jamie, what has happened." Robert yelled out.

"King Henry fell from his horse, on his own arrow. It must have gotten stuck in the ground somehow." The arrow was covered in Henry's blood.

The news of the King's death quickly spread throughout London, and Elizabeth was proclaimed Queen. Anne was giving the title of Queen Regent, with so many still hating the Queen, Jamie chose to stay with her as her protector. He could see in Cersei's eyes the hatred she had for Anne. But Jamie new that he had fallen in love with her and this beautiful Queen broke Cersei's spell over him. Years passed and Jamie and Anne's relationship grew stronger, they eventually married in 1540. Mary was a threat to her daughter's crown but Anne also new of a much bigger threat, Cersei. Cersei had convinced her son, King Joffrey, that England, and it child Queen must be destroyed if he was to rule the Seven Kingdoms in peace. Jamie never told Anne that his nephew was actually his own son, that part of his life was shameful to him now that he had found real love. Anne was with child, and Jamie knew the only way for England to be save was to have powerful allies. Namely the Starks. Joffrey had murdered Ned Stark in front of his daughter and his son is now proclaiming to be the King of the North. Robb Stark was twenty years old, and he needed powerful allies. England had a strong army, and a daughter of Royal Blood who longed for love. Robb married the Lady Mary forming an much needed alliance. As the war raged on around them, the three English Queens were taken to the Tower for their protection. It was in the Tower that Anne gave birth to her son, Jamie. Months later Mary was delivered of a daughter, Katherine. It took over five years for the fighting to stop, in the end Joffrey was dead at the hands of his Queen's own grandmother and Cersei was still fighting for power. But with the loss of her son her world began to crumble, mere days after Joffrey's death Robb and Jamie's armies took King's Landing. Robb was crowned King, and his beloved Mary was reunited with her husband. The battle for the Seven Kingdoms was over for now. Robb and Mary had several more children including a son Eddard. Jamie and Anne lived peacefully in England watching as Elizabeth grew into a Queen to be reckoned with.

***** A/N - Dany doesn't exist in this meshing of worlds**


	26. Fainting Spell

**A/N : If you would like to see another Queen having her "happy ending" please let me know. Anne is my favorite to write about because I really feel some "weird" connection to her.**

Anne walked down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She needed to see Henry, he would make it all better. She opened the door to see Mistress Seymour sitting on the King's lap. She felt the air leave her lungs seconds before she fell to the ground.

"Anne" Henry called out as he rushed to her side, pushing Jane to the ground. Charles came running down the hall.

"Your majesty..." He didn't finish when he noticed Henry cradling Anne in his arms, and Jane sitting on the floor looking confused.

"Get out." Charles ordered Jane as he knelt down next Henry.

"She fainted Charles, and it is all my fault." Henry sobbed, his hand resting on Anne's pregnant belly. Charles helped Henry carry the Queen back to her chambers, Dr Butts was called to examine the Queen.

"Your majesty, the Queen and her unborn child must be cared for delicately." Henry learned that Anne almost suffered a miscarriage this day, but thankfully the child had been saved. "The Queen should start her confinement immediately, it is imperative that the Queen has no stress or any worries for the remainder of her pregnancy. It is my recommendation that only her most trusted ladies, and Your Majesty be allowed admittance to her chambers." Henry looked at Dr Butts with a confused glare as it sank in that Anne's family was not allowed to see her. "From speaking with Lady Saville and Lady Shelton, the Queen would benefit from her sister's company." Before Henry went to see Anne, he talked to Nan and Madge. He learned Thomas Boleyn had been in the Queen's chambers before she came to see him. Thomas had told Anne that the King was losing interest in her, and that she better not fail again. Thomas Boleyn was stripped of his titles and banished from court shortly after.

"Anne, sweetheart." Henry looked at her, she was curled up in bed holding a pillow tightly. She was crying, her face red and her eyes puffy. "Please sweetheart, talk to me." Henry sat next to her and stroked her hair. As he leaned down and kissed the top of her head he whispered. "I am sorry I hurt you. I love you, Anne." Henry called an immediate session of his council. As they gathered in the small council chamber Henry paced back and forth at the head of the table. He looked up to see Edward Seymour walking down the hall towards the room. With a wave of his hand the doors were slammed shut just as Edward had reached the chambers, he was shut out of the proceedings. Unaware of his sister's own role in the day's events, he slowly turned around and headed back to the apartments he shared with his family. Wondering why he had been shut out of the council meeting, something he longed to be part of and only recently had been given any recognition by the King.

"Edward?" John Seymour stared at his son as he slammed the door.

"This is all her fault." Edward declared as he pointed at Jane. "She did something to anger the King."

"This is the harlot's doing." Jane spat. "She barged into the King's chambers when I was with him."

"Boleyn and Norfolk were just arrested and taken to the Tower." Thomas Seymour exclaimed as he came running into the room.

"What are the charges?" Edward inquired.

"Treason against the King." The Seymours believed this was the beginning of the downfall of the concubine, but they were wrong. The two men had been arrested for conspiring against the Queen not Henry himself.

Days went by and Jane had not been called to see the King, along with no communication at all between Henry and Edward. They were basically shut out of court life. It had been a week before any news had been brought to the family, who in essence was under house arrest.

"His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk." Charles sighed as he entered the room of the family who he had believed would be the end of Anne's reign as Queen. Henry knew that Charles never warmed to Anne, all the better to use him as the messenger to those who spent the past few months working against her.

"By order of his Majesty, King Henry VIII, you are hereby stripped of all titles bestowed upon your family by the King. It is his command that you are now banished from court." Charles sighed. "Mistress Seymour, is to remain at court under the supervision of Lady Jane Rochford." Jane gasped. Edward wondered if that meant the King still held Jane in his heart. Edward, Thomas and John Seymour departed that evening for Wolf Hall. Charles escorted Jane first to see the King.

"Mistress Seymour." Henry looked at Jane, the woman who had captured his heart so quickly. But now she did not compel him to love her with her innocence. All he saw when he looked at her was Anne lying on the cold floor, appearing lifeless. But she was still with him, their child still growing in her belly. The child who would be King. He just knew this was a son, a strong and determined child. "You are to have no contact with her Majesty, the Queen. As of today you will join the Lady Mary's household, as I have found it in my heart to invite her back to court since she has now accepted the truth." Mary didn't want to sign the oath and had no real reason to since Anne had still failed to give the King a son. It was Mary's acceptance that saved Jane from a life in the county, Mary had humbled herself when she learned that the woman who was championing her cause was close to being arrested and maybe executed. Chapuys had told Mary many times that Jane was set to be he new Queen if the harlot had failed again to produce a son.

In the middle of June, Anne went into labor and for once Henry didn't leave court to go hunting while his Queen delivered his child. He waited outside her chambers with only Lady Mary to keep him company. Mary dreaded these long hours, waiting to see if the whore gave her father the much desired son. She secretly hoped that Anne would deliver of another girl. But her hopes were dashed when Mistress Shelton emerged holding her baby brother.

"The Queen has delivered of a healthy son, your Majesty." Prince Henry was christened days and the bells rang loudly throughout the land. Anne had done her duty, but in the process she lost so much. Her father and uncle had been executed without her knowledge, and her brother banished from court. Jane Parker was no longer her sister-in-law, as she procured a divorce from the man she never wanted to marry. But Jane and Anne stayed great friends, as the two shared a deep bond. It was through Jane that her ladies informed her of the Lady Mary's restoration to the King's good graces, and that Mistress Seymour was no longer her husband's "sweetheart". Anne was now forever the Queen of England.

Anne gave birth to twins the following year, Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine. Anne and Mary took years to finally move past the hardships in their relationship, but Mary saw slowly how much her father had changed. He was happy with Anne, something she finally admitted in the last years of her parents marriage that had gone missing. Mary ended up marrying in 1540 to Philip, the Duke of Bavaria. The couple had three children, Katherine, Elizabeth and Margaret. Jane Seymour never married, she chose to join a religious order desiring a peaceful country life away from court.


	27. Her mother's blessing

Katherine screamed out in pain, she knew it was not something the wife of a Prince should do while in labor. But it hurt so much, but much more because she knew this child would not be raised by her and her beloved, Prince Henry. The young couple had fallen in love, but with the King forbidding their betrothal the two married in secret.

"Your daughter, your majesty."

"My sweet baby girl." Katherine cried as she held her, knowing that soon she would never see her again. It was one thing to defy the King of England, but was the one to truly fear. Henry was only 17 at the time of his daughter's birth, she was born only 6 months before Henry was crowned King. Katherine and Henry wanted nothing more to bring their child back when he became King, but his grandmother still held power over the new monarch. Even after her death they could not bring themselves to admit what they had done, they abandoned their child to protect themselves from his family's temper. And now Katherine was with child once more, a child who could never replace their baby girl in their hearts but they so hoped to give her a baby brother she would be proud to call her future King.

"Your majesty, the Queen has delivered of a healthy daughter." Henry held his new baby in his arms, her hair as red as his own. She instinctively wiggled close to her father as he held her. "Elizabeth, my sweet baby girl." Elizabeth soon became the joy of her parents with every day. When the Queen became pregnant again only a few months after Elizabeth's birth the Kingdom once more prayed for a son. But tragedy struck when the child was born stillborn, a son. They named him Henry, he was buried in Westminster Abbey. Over the next four years only one other child was born healthy and strong, Princess Margaret. Two more sons were buried with the little prince.

"Henry, God is punishing us for abandoning our daughter." Katherine sobbed as Henry stroked her hair. She was convinced that keeping their daughter's birth a secret was the reason they could have no sons. "Please, mi amor, our daughter must be acknowledged." Henry couldn't argue with Katherine, it did seem as if they were being punished.

"Your Majesties." Thomas Boleyn bowed to the King and Queen, Elizabeth stood behind him in her arms was a adorable 6 year old girl with dark auburn hair. It was so dark it in certain light it could be seen as jet black.

"Anne, sweetheart, this is your mother Queen Katherine." Elizabeth cried as she gave Anne to Katherine, the little girl was just as much of her daughter as her own Mary. Anne cried as she watched the only parents she knew leave her in the arms of her Queen, her true mother. Anne's adjustment to her new life was hard on the the little girl, she had lost her parents and her older sister and brother. She had gained two younger sister's and now her mother was once again with child. Anne, Elizabeth and Margaret were given several large apartments within each castle their parents resided. Katherine refused to be parted from Anne again, Elizabeth and Margaret had spent most of their young lives in their own residence away from court.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has delivered of a healthy son." Lady Maria held the small child in her arms.

"I have a son." Henry whispered as he rocked the small boy in his arms. His hair was as dark as his sister Anne's. The Elizabeth and Margaret both had much lighter hair. As Katherine held her son, her daughters were brought into the room. Anne had adjusted more than most could imagine and loved having her two younger sisters with her.

"Sweethearts, meet your brother."

"George?" Anne looked puzzled. Katherine looked at Henry, her heart broke for her daughter. George was a few years older than Anne, and her constant playmate for her years with the Boleyns. The young prince was christened George. Just over a year later, Arthur was born followed several years later by little Mary. It was over five years after Mary's birth that the twins Edward and Katherine were born. The many years of childbirth had taken a toll on the Queen, many pregnancies had ended in miscarriages. It was thought Mary would have been the last of the royal children to be born.

In 1525, Princess Anne married King Francis after his first wife died the year before. She was much loved by the people, and gave the King three sons and two daughters. Anne returned to England for the first time in 1536 after the death of her mother Queen Katherine. She never returned after her father remarried two years later to Lady Jane Seymour, a cousin of her Boleyn family and a lady in her late mother's household. Anne knew how much her father loved the late Queen, but she was saddened by his choice to remarry. The new Queen gave birth to a daughter a year after her coronation. Prince George was crowned in 1550 after the death of his father, his youngest siblings were entrusted to his care.


	28. The Queen's Knight

Anne had been arrested and taken to the Tower, on charges of treason against the King. But the reason was purely based on Henry's lustful desires to bed Lady Jane Seymour. Poor Anne had lost her child, and now Henry was determined she must die to rid himself his his wife. She had no royal blood, and her supporters saw the writing on the wall. Leave her side, or die with the innocent Queen. Henry had been so sure that nobody but his closest friend, Charles Brandon, even knew that Jane was his "sweetheart". But Henry was wrong, he had sent Jane and her family from court days before Anne's arrest. He wanted her far from court while the mockery of a trial commenced.

"Halt." Jane's carriage was stopped, by what looked to be common thieves. Her brothers watched as her guards were killed, seconds before they were pulled from the carriage. They had no time to react, much less defend themselves. Jane watched in horror as Thomas was pulled up by his collar, the man behind him drawing a knife across his throat. Within minutes Thomas was lying dead in a pool of blood.

"You have been found guilty of crimes against our Queen." The man said who held Edward in his tight grasp. "Get the whore from the carriage." Jane was pulled from the safety of the carriage, a knife placed against her face.

"Please not my sister," Edward pleaded. "She did not know." Jane looked confused, what was Edward talking about.

"Tell her what you mean. I want you to see her face as she learns your treachery." Edward felt a jab in his back. "Tell her."

"The Queen's miscarriage was because Francis Bryan arranged her to be poisoned."

"Edward" Jane felt sick. Edward and Thomas only learned about the poisoning after it occurred, but instead of doing their duty to their Queen they used it to their advantage. Jane watched as Edward's throat was cut, him falling to the ground.

"Your majesty."

"What is it Charles?"

"Lady Jane and her family were attacked as they neared Wolf Hall. Edward and Thomas were killed along with the guards you sent with them." Charles had just been told of the attack and ordered to convey the news to the King.

"Where is Jane?" Henry bellowed.

"She was taken your Majesty, but this was found in the carriage." Around the note was the necklace Henry had given Jane in their courtship. Henry read the demands, Anne and the men arrested were to be released or Jane would die as her brothers.

"Charles.." Henry sat down slumped in his chair. Jane meant everything to him, he couldn't let her die.

"I will draw up the orders for Anne's release." He sighed, but Henry wasn't about to allow anyone to dictate how he runs his kingdom. Henry opened the locket and a small parchment fell out. _**Come to the abandoned mill alone. **_Is all the note said. What could it mean? Was that where Jane was being held.

"Your majesty, I beseech you do as they ask." Charles knew Henry would not listen, but also knew that a King could not just sneak out of his castle unseen.

"Anne will still be released, but I will have Jane as my Queen." Henry said adamantly.

That night Henry crept down a set of stairs hidden in his chambers leading to outside the castle walls. As he opened walked out of his hidden passage he was grabbed from behind.

"Hello Henry." The voice was cold and distant.

"Charles, what is the meaning of this?" He croaked out, as the knife was placed against his throat.

"Henry, I never agreed with your abandonment of Katherine, but at least you left her with her life when you were through with her. I can not watch as you murder an innocent woman." Charles then slit the King's throat, as he crumbled to the ground Charles stood over him. "You may have been my King, but my daughters are more important to me than a thousand kings." Charles drug Henry's body to the river, the current would take him downstream delaying the discovery of the King's death. Early the next morning Anne had returned from the Tower.

"Your Majesty." Charles bowed.

"Leave us." Anne commanded, as soon as her women were gone she ran to Charles. He hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared, father."

"I was too my sweet girl." Charles held her tight, he had known about Anne since she was born. He had watched her grow up, and when Henry began to pursue he he worried about her. So many at court believed Anne wanted the King's love and affection, only he could see the terror in her eyes. Henry's body was found three days later, and buried quickly by order of the Queen Regent.

"Charles, has the Lady Jane been found." Anne asked. She had now been told of the murders of Edward and Thomas Seymour and Jane's abduction. Charles nodded. "Bring her to my chambers, I wish to speak with her immediately."

Charles escorted Jane to the Queen's chambers, which were empty of all activity but Anne sitting on the bed legs crossed in nothing but her dressing gown.

"Anne." Jane ran to Anne and hugged her.

"I missed you to, sister." Anne hugged her back tightly. Charles had two illegitimate daughters, and both had been object of the King's lust. Anne had been forced into marriage, and Jane was heading that way. Only Jane would have been stepping through her sister's blood if their father had not intervened. Elizabeth was declared Queen at the age of three, Charles and Anne were made her regents. Anne's first act was to give Mary titles and land, and offer to relocate her mother's tomb to Westminster Abbey. Charles made sure that Mary learned the truth about Anne's part in her parents divorce. Mary took years to accept her father was at fault, and even more knowing her baby sister was Queen in her stead. But Mary had her happy ending, marrying Jane's youngest half-brother, Henry in 1540. They had five children and she learned to love life again. Anne gave her full permission to practice her faith, and a new nation was built. Elizabeth eventually married and had a son. Jane later married Philip, the Duke of Bavaria. She had six children with her husband. When Charles died, Anne arranged for him to be buried in Westminster Abbey.


	29. Magic Comes to England

**_Legend of the Seeker Crossover_**

**_A/N - I am using the book version where Darken Rahl is Richard's father not brother. Because otherwise I think it wouldn't make as much sense that all these kids are related. - Cara Mason - Mord Sith . Kahlan Amnell - Mother Confessor. Zedd - Wizard of the 1st Order. Richard "Cypher" Rahl - Seeker  
_**

**_Cara's weapon - agiels - wiki/Agiel_**

"Cara, you are the only one who can protect her." Richard sighed, he knew how much Cara hated wearing anything but her leathers. Cara glared and Richard, it was clear she was wondering why Kahlan didn't have to play the good little lady-in-waiting to the Queen of England. Zedd had learned the young Queen was in danger, evil forces were working against her. She had married the widower, King Henry VIII only three years ago and they were the proud parents of a beautiful little princess, Elizabeth. The King's elder daughter was only seven when he mother died suddenly, and now at 15 she had accepted her father's new wife as Queen.

"Richard, you will owe me." Cara chided.

"Cara, this is my sister we are talking about." Richard's father had many children, and like his younger sister Jennsen, Anne was pristinely ungifted. She had not magical powers like Richard only recently learned he had that he inherited from both his father, Darken Rahl, and his grandfather Zeddicus Zul'Zorander.

"Lady Cara Mason" Cara felt naked without her agiels, not to mention the having to deal with such silly little girls as those in the Queen's household. Something about Anne reminded her of Richard, a defiance to her roll in life. The poor Queen was still in mourning from the loss of her son, and the King was currently courting the Lady Jane Seymour. Part of Cara wanted to make the King scream in pain for what he was doing to his wife, even Cara could see the pain in her eyes. Cara observed life at court, she could tell there was something bizarre going on. People walked around like they were in a fog, almost if they had been confessed. It was almost a month since Cara had become part of the Queen's household when disaster struck. The King, Queen and the visiting royal Couple King Richard and his wife Kahlan were walking in the immense gardens of Hampton Court when what appeared to be a ball of lightning flew towards the Queen. Cara instinctively blocked Anne, with a flick of her hand the ball of lightning reversed course into a tree. After the smoke settled a man's figure could be seen, Cromwell.

"Cara, protect the Queen." Richard screamed. Before the court could react, Kahlan had pulled her two daggers she had hidden under her dress. Cromwell's lightning and fire may have been magical in nature but they couldn't chance it wouldn't hurt others, so Cara to stay near Anne.

"Kill them all." Cromwell yelled out, as he walked towards the group. Richard and Kahlan didn't need much help, the two fought like a small army. Cara hated that she was forced to stand idly by, but only her abilities to deflect magic would ensure Anne's safety. Cara looked over her shoulder, she saw as the King instead of running to his Queen pulled Lady Jane to his side.

"Henry, protect me." She begged.

"Yes mistress." He replied, in a monotone voice. Damn it, Cara thought. As the King's guards finally joined the fray it was down to only a few men and Cromwell. Cromwell started to chant, only to be stopped in his tracks. Frozen in place, Cromwell was a wizard but not one of the first order. In the middle of the battle Cromwell had tried once again to attack the Queen, but instead the fireball was deflected hitting Jane. Henry was cradling her, crying for her not to leave him.

"Mistress." His tears streaming down his face, he had not even noticed Anne standing there looking at him in astonishment. Jane died in the King's arms, but what surprised the court was how different he became as soon as she was dead.

"Anne." Henry ran to his wife, pulling him close not understanding what had just happened.

"Your majesty, you were under a spell." Kahlan began to explain. Jane was a confessor, she had put Henry under her control. The spell broken with her death. It was hard to tell if Jane knew that she could bind a person to her or not. But it would take Anne a while to absorb the knowledge that her husband had never fallen out of love with her. Plus she now knew she had another brother, her mother had been tricked by Darken Rahl into thinking he was her husband. Elizabeth Boleyn never knew that her daughter was not Thomas' child. A secret that would be kept by all in the room. Cromwell would be dealt with, but the aftermath of the battle would be something needing to be covered up. Magic was not understood in England, and it would frighten the people to know that magic existed. Zedd would cast a spell of forgetting on those present that day. Henry wouldn't remember ever being in love with Jane, but Anne would always remember since Magic would not work on her like it did others.

"Princess Mary, you look so much like your mother." Kahlan stared at the young girl. She could see the truth, Mary had inherited her mother's confessor powers. She would be a danger if she was left at court if she ever learned about what she could do to others. "Zedd, Mary is a confessor." It was decided that Mary would travel with the group so she could learn to control her powers. Mary would return to England 6 years later full in control of her powers, promising Kahlan to use them only when it was dire. She knew to continue the line of confessors she would need to have daughters. She would be there to train them, and eventually Mary would become the Mother Confessor. It took almost a year for Anne to come to terms to the truth, but by then she was with child once more. A son was born, strong and healthy. England was a peace once more.


	30. A Queen's Innocence

"Innocent." Henry yelled at Cromwell, as the his Chief Minister stood before him. Anne's trial did not go the way he had planned, well had commanded. The jury of her peers had gone against the King's orders, and found in favor of Anne and the men who were to be sacrificed with her. They had defied him, the King of England.

"Arrest them all." Henry bellowed.

"Your majesty, it would be unwise to go against the men." Cromwell tried to explain how it would appear to the court, to England itself if the King promptly arrested men who were entrusted to try the Queen fairly in the eyes of the people. Henry continued to rant as he walked out of his privy chamber into a crowd of people. He turned around grabbing Cromwell by the collar.

"I want her dead." Henry demanded. The court hushed in silence, all knowing that the King had expected that the Queen would have been found guilty. Anne's life was still very much in danger. The news of the events at court traveled fast, the King had gone mad in the eyes of his people. And they intended on protecting the woman he was hell bent on murdering.

"Princess." Chapuys stared at Mary, trying to figure out what he would say.

"The harlot is she to die?" Mary asked.

"No Princess, she was found to be innocent. The King it seems hard ordered her to be found guilty regardless of the the truth, the

news of her acquittal has infuriated him. He threatened to arrest the men on the jury."

"And where is the harlot now?" Mary asked cautiously.

"It seems nobody is clear on where she was taken. My sources say she is not in the Tower, but her location is being kept secret from even the King. Princess this will be hard for you, but I beseech you to support the Lady during this time." Mary stared at Chapuys with disbelief. "Princess, your father was willing to have a woman he tore England apart to possess executed on false charges. I fear for your safety if you do not concede to his wishes. You must sign the oath and openly support his marriage to the Lady." Chapuys explained that the news of the King's desire to wrongly execute the Queen had reached the people. They were supporting her and against any who conspired against the Queen. They may have loved Mary and her late mother, but seeing how far gone the King was swayed the people. Those who once believed the Queen was the cause of their King's actions, started to pity her and see her as a victim of a mad king.

"Edward, keep your sister safe." John Seymour yelled at his elder son as he entered Wolf Hall. "The news of Jane's involvement with the King has been discovered. Many are laying the blame of the Queen's arrest on Jane, calling for her execution. The King is unable to leave Hampton Court for fear of his life."

"Father.." Jane began but broke down in tears before she could finish her sentence.

"To make matters worse, the Princess Mary has signed the oath and is supporting the harlot."

"The Princess knew that her life was in danger more now than ever." Edward began. "The people now see the Queen as a victim of a mad King."

"She is a victim." Jane spoke barely over a whisper. "And it is all my fault." Jane knew the Queen was innocent of charges brought against her, but she had become wrapped up in the idea of becoming Queen and all the good she could do for Princess Mary. Jane was just as much of a victim as Katherine and Anne due to the King's actions. But all she could see now was her family's life in danger because she allowed herself to become part of the King's game. The Seymours could see how the tide was turning, they King was nothing short of a hostage to the people. They were trapped as well in their own home.

"Lady Salisbury, ready Princess Elizabeth and the Lady Mary." Charles Brandon was here to collect the King's daughters on his command. He could tell by her expression that he had arrived too late. It had been just a week since Anne's trial, and the people were making sure her location was secure. Henry believed Elizabeth would be the only leverage he had against his wife, and unfortunately he had only learned yesterday that Mary had signed the oath. Charles realized that Chapuys was to wait to deliver the news to the King, to shield Mary and Elizabeth's escape.

"Elizabeth" Anne held her daughter tightly. "Thank you, Mary." Mary and Anne had to work together to save not only themselves, but the little girl they both loved dearly. Anne realized that she no longer wanted anything to do with the crown, but then she never really wanted to be Queen. The demands were sent to Henry, he was to abdicate his throne to his daughter. If he resisted then the throne would be ceased. Henry refused, still so confident that he would win. But Mary and Anne had the nobles and the common people on their side, the battle was short. And in the end Henry had died on the battlefield as Richard III had to start his father's reign. Mary Tudor, Princess of England, daughter of Katherine was crowned Queen of England on October 24, 1536. Anne remained the Dowager Queen, she was second in the land behind Queen Mary. Her second child was born shortly before Christmas of 1536, the son Henry had always wanted. Anne named him William, he was a healthy a strong little boy. He and Elizabeth were royal by birth, but lived a nice happy life at Hampton Court with their mother. It was a gift from the Queen to the woman who she owed her crown. The woman she never realized was just as much as a victim as her own mother.

England returned to the fold of the Catholic Church, but Mary did not pursue a course of action against the Protestants. She did however continue with many of the efforts to remove corruption from the Church. Mary ended up marrying not a prince, but the Duke of Bavaria. It was decided that a foreign born prince would try to rule England for themselves, this way Mary was still unquestionably the ruler of the land. She gave birth to twin girls in 1538, Katherine and Anne. Mary was the first Queen of England, but when she died of childbed fever in 1550 she had only daughters. Mary declared her younger brother William as her heir. Anne watched proudly as her son was crowned King only days after she mourned her beloved Queen Mary.

Jane and her family were pardoned of all their "crimes" shortly after Mary's coronation. Jane was given a place in Mary's household and eventually married Sir Henry Norris. Jane and Henry had three sons and two daughters. It was as marriage based on love, and Jane was happy to have the past behind her.


End file.
